Journey to Another Dimension
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: 3 girls. 6 friends. 1 crazy adventure. Kiki, Alexa, and Sophia love the movie Big Hero 6. But when each of them get trapped inside, they have to befriend the characters they love, and join the superhero team they admire while trying to find out how to get back home. None of them realized going home meant revealing the truth to all of the characters they loved so much.
1. Chapter 1: Kiki's POV

**Hey guys! So... this is the first chapter of the revised version of Journey to Another Dimension! *cheering and applause***

 **So yeah, the chapters are longer, more detailed, and my OC's names are different. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Kiki**

There comes a time at least once in someone's life when they embark on a huge adventure that changes their life forever. Whether their destination is nearby or far away is another thing. My adventure was one that no one in their right mind would ever believe. It was like something you would read in a sci-fi book, but I can assure you, it happened to me. Let's just say, my friends and I were very far from home, and we had no clue how to get back at the time. My name is Kiki Anderson, and this is my story.

Before I begin regaling you of my odd adventure, I want to point out that this isn't some 'story of my life' cliché, although it did change mine and my friends' lives forever. We used to be, normal, ordinary teenagers living ordinary lives, but now we have responsibilities that no one has ever had before.

On the bright side, now we know what it means to be different from everyone else around us, but we don't mind at all. No one knows about our adventure anyway, so they all think that we're the same as we've always been, and we'd like to keep it that way.

About our adventure-though it was more like a journey-I'm sure everyone had wished at least once in their lifetime to become a part of their favorite book or movie. I mean, who wouldn't want to experience something as cool as that? Well, that's kind of what happened to my friends and I in a way.

Pretty weird, right? It may all seem confusing now, but it'll all be thoroughly explained as I go along, and then you'll understand.

Anyways… let's begin.

* * *

My best friends, Sophia, Alexa and I were spending our final week of winter break together at Sofia's house. It took a lot of convincing between the three of us to our parents before they finally gave in and said yes. We even got to spend our New Years' Eve there too! That's when we started a tradition, and that was every year when the clock reaches midnight, we pop in our favorite movie-whatever it may be at the time-and watch it with the piles of junk food and soda on Sophia's coffee table in her living room.

Our favorite movie of all time is Big Hero 6. The whole thing is just… amazing. From the voice actors to the city that was designed for the movie, in our opinion, everything is perfect.

Honestly, we love it because it's emotional. We know that people all over the world can relate to this movie… minus the superhero team part. Our favorite kind of movie is the kind where it's filled with action, but it can also make you laugh and cry at the same time. I guess that's why Big Hero 6 has been our favorite movie for so long.

So until the clock struck midnight, we had the TV on the New Years' Eve party in New York, and waited for the ball to go down by playing board games, and playing videogames on the computer. Finally, the clock said 11:59, and we waited for the final ten seconds to count down until the New Year.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Alexa, Sophia, and I screamed in sync. We jumped up and down happily to celebrate the New Year, hoping this year wouldn't be as crappy as the last.

"Sophia, put in Big Hero 6!" Alexa commanded. Sophia obeyed and we turned out the lights to watch the movie in the darkness. We got comfy on the couch and watched the movie. But we didn't even get 15 minutes into the movie before something weird happened to me, and Alexa had been the first to notice it.

"Kiki? What's wrong with your hand?" she asked in a terrified voice. I looked at her.

"What do you…?" I trailed off as I looked down at my hand, which was beginning to pixilate in a glowing blue color, and travel up the rest of my arm. I had officially begun freaking out. I stood up from the couch and stared at my left arm, which had pixilated entirely. I looked at my friends with a look of pure terror. "What's happening to me?!"

Sofia paused the movie and tried to help Alexa calm me down, but to no avail, I continued to freak out.

"We don't know! How are we supposed to know about something like that?!" Alexa shouted gesturing to my arm.

That's when I noticed that the strange blue pixels had nearly taken over the rest of my body, and my legs gave out beneath me, and I collapsed on the floor. I was paralyzed, not from fright, but from the blue pixels that covered my skin. Ok, maybe a little bit from fright. But it was definitely something to be paralyzed in fright about. Not long after that I felt a wave of exhaustion, and fell unconscious. The last thing that I heard was the panicked cries of Sophia and Alexa.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on a hard surface, and guessed it was concrete. I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I stood up and looked around, but I still saw no light anywhere. Then the memories of what happened to me at Sofia's house came flooding back into my mind, and after I comprehended what happened, I screamed to myself, "Oh my god! Am I dead?!"

I half-expected a response, but never got one. I stood from where I had been lying, and walked around, though I had no clue where I was going. Suddenly, a white light emitted in the darkness, so the thought of me being dead only became more vivid. However, I still walked towards the light, due to my curiosity growing with each second I saw the light.

I walked through the light, and I entered a white room. There were only a few things in that room, none of which included a door or a window. All that was there was a backpack that had the same color scheme as the outfit I was wearing, which happened to be a pair of light blue jeans, a pink shirt, and a navy blue hoodie. The design was a white backpack with the colors of my outfit splattered over the white like paint. There was even a little keychain on the front zipper that looked like my burgundy high-top converse sneakers.

I was confused, and a little shocked at the same time. For starters, where was I and why was I…wherever I was?

I turned my head to see a small green button with a note on top of it. I grabbed the note and read it aloud, even though I was the only one around, and the note said:

 _"Kiki,_

 _You have been chosen to go on an adventure that will change your life, and others', should you succeed. Your friends, Sophia and Alexa will join you eventually, but not until you have already started the challenges that await you._

 _Be prepared, for your journey has just begun. Over the course of your journey, you'll have the chance to solve life-changing problems, but you must choose wisely about what you do. You must do as much as you can keep the truths about yourself and your friends a secret from those around you, and when the time comes that your secrets are to be revealed, everyone must know the truth._

 _You must go through all of the events of your journey, from the moment you arrive, to the moment you leave. If you succeed, you will be rewarded, along with your friends. Please take the backpack with you, for it'll eventually be a necessity once you come closer to the end of your journey._

 _I wish you the best of luck,_

 _The Messenger_

I was very confused at this point. I understood that the note wasn't supposed to be too revealing, but it didn't help me understand what had happened at all. I looked at the button that was underneath the note.

"Maybe everything will go back to normal after this… journey." I said to myself. It was decided then, I would go wherever this… Messenger person wanted me to go. I swung the backpack over my shoulder, stuffed the note in my pocket, and confidently pressed the button down.

I felt the ground fall beneath me, and I tried to scream, but I couldn't find my voice, so I just screamed silently. I was falling nowhere in particular it seemed, there wasn't a sound, or anything except darkness.

After a while, I began to hear the sounds of car horns beeping, and music playing. Then I saw light, it was dark, but wherever I was just seemed to illuminate with the bright lights all over the place. That's when I realized I had no idea where I was. The city looked familiar, but I couldn't tell due to the rapid speed I was falling at.

I looked downward to see that the ground was coming closer and closer. I landed on the ground hard, and then it all went black.

* * *

 **Wooooo! First chapter! Yeah, ok, second chapter is Tadashi's POV, just like in the original version. I'll put it up as soon as I can.**

 **Tadashi: This chapter is way longer than your first chapter last time.**

 **Me: Of course, and I fixed the typos.**

 **Tadashi: I like this one better.**

 **Me: Me too.**

 **Tadashi: Can I read the future chapters for this story too?**

 **Me: Not yet. When I'm finished, I'll think about it.**

 **Tadashi: Ok.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	2. Chapter 2: Tadashi's POV

**Chapter 2: Tadashi**

Today I saved my younger brother from a bunch of people that were ready to beat him to a pulp, and then I got arrested. And man, Aunt Cass was so mad, but it wasn't my fault in the first place, I was just trying to save Hiro's stupid little self from getting hurt. I decided to get revenge on my brother by lying to him. I told him I was going to take him to a bot fight, but I was actually taking him to the university I go to.

Hiro is a prodigy in all subjects, but he excels the most in robotics. He graduated high school when he was thirteen, and now, I'm going to trick him into going to my school. He already met my group of friends, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred, and now I'm going to show him my latest project. I know he's going to love it, because he loves robots.

"So… what have you been working on?" he asked me.

I pulled a roll of duct tape out of my toolbox and ripped a piece off. "I'll show you." He sighed.

"Duct tape? Hate to break it to you bro, already been invented." he said sarcastically as I laid the piece of tape on his arm. Then I yanked it off as hard as I could, "Ah! Dude, ow!"

I smiled, because he just activated my latest project, and I wanted Hiro to be the test subject. As it inflated, I gestured towards it. "This is what I've been working on."

He looked at the robot in front of him in confusion. He studied it intently as it walked toward him and greeted him. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"A robotic…nurse?" he questioned.

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked.

He smirked. I knew this is where he would start testing my project. "Physical? Or emotional?" he looked at me and I made a face at him.

"I will scan you now," Baymax stated, "Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray." Baymax said and grabbed Hiro's arm. He pulled his hand back.

"Whoa, whoa. What's in the spray specifically?" he asked.

"The primary ingredient is bacitracin." Baymax informed Hiro

"That's a bummer. I'm actually allergic to that." Hiro said and snapped his fingers.

Baymax tilted his head and raised his hand. "You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to peanuts."

Hiro held out his arm for Baymax to spray it. He turned his head to look at me, "Hm. You must've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?" he asked.

"Yep." I said and walked over to Baymax. I pressed his access port, and it opened, revealing a green chip that said "TADASHI HAMADA."

"I programmed him with over ten-thousand medical procedures. This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax." I explained as Hiro closed the access port. I took a step back, because I knew Hiro was going to be checking out Baymax's features.

"Vinyl?" he asked.

"Kinda going for a non-threatening, huggable design." I told him.

"Looks like a walking marshmallow." he said and looked over Baymax's shoulder, "No offense."

"I am a robot. I cannot be offended." Baymax said.

Hiro checked out the rest of Baymax, but I was only half-listening. I was observing Hiro. He seemed enthusiastic, which was a good sign. He asked me what kind of battery Baymax used, and I told him, then my professor came in. I had told him a lot about Hiro, like the fact that he was a bot fighter, and a prodigy. I was shutting down my lab when I heard my professor ask Hiro about attending school here. I really wanted him too, but you had to get through to Hiro a different way than with other people. I closed the door to my lab and walked down the hall with Professor Callaghan.

"I don't know. He's pretty serious about his career in bot fighting." I said to Professor Callaghan.

"Well, k-kind of serious." I heard him say.

"I can see why. With your bot, winning must come easy." my professor said as he walked up to the elevator.

"Yeah, I guess." Hiro admitted as he and I walked into the elevator.

"Well if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future." Callaghan informed Hiro. I knew his words were getting to him. "Nice to meet you Hiro, and good luck with the bot fights."

The elevator door closed and the ride down to the lobby was silent. I cracked a grin as we walked out of the elevator. We got outside, and he stood on the steps overlooking the building. "We have to hurry if you wanna catch that bot fight." I said behind him. He turned around with a most determined face I've ever seen him wear.

"I HAVE to go here. I-If I don't do to this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind. How do I get in?" he asked me. I smiled and pulled him down the steps.

"I'll tell you when we get home." I said as we reached the bottom step of the staircase. I was about to hop on my moped, but I stopped when I spotted something on the sidewalk a couple of yards away.

Being the curious person I am, I walked toward it, with Hiro behind me. Much to my shock-and Hiro's-we both saw a teenage girl lying on the ground. Her black hair was splayed all over the sidewalk around her head a pair of black glasses frames I assumed was hers were lying next to her, and her right arm was scraped up next to her too. She had on a pair of light blue jeans, a pink shirt, a navy blue hoodie, and a pair of burgundy high-tops.

She doesn't look like she's from around here. Actually, she kind of looks like Hiro.

"I think she's unconscious." Hiro said, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Hiro, we have to get her inside." I told him, and he agreed.

I picked her up bridal-style, Hiro grabbed her glasses, but then he looked a little bit ahead of where the girl was lying.

"Wait, Tadashi. I think that backpack lying on the street might be hers…" Hiro trailed off, pointing a few feet ahead of us.

"Go get it." I replied. "If it's not hers, then we'll just put it back."

He ran to get it, then swung it over his shoulder. He ran back over and then we ran back into the building, where I carried her into the room where Hiro met my friends earlier. They were certainly confused when I walked in carrying an unconscious girl. I laid her on Fred's lounge chair and ran into my lab. I kicked the wall and activated Baymax. I led him to the room where the girl was in. I told him to scan her, and he told me about her.

"The patient is unconscious, but should be waking up any minute now. She has an abrasion on her right forearm, which needs to be disinfected before it becomes infected." Baymax informed the group. He walked up to the girl to clean up her arm.

"How old is she Baymax?" I asked.

"The patient is 14 years old." Baymax stated as he wrapped her arm up.

"What's a 14 year old girl lying unconscious in front of the science building for anyway?" Gogo asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "But I intend to find out."

For now, we just wait until she wakes up.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is complete! Sorry about the wait, I've been pretty busy lately, and that's why I put Hiro and Akari Hamada One-shots on Hiatus. But you can expect another update from this story really soon.**

 **Tadashi: You've been taking forever to upload lately.**

 **Me: I'm busy. I can't just drop all the homework I have and do this... not until school's out anyway...**

 **Tadashi: How long until that happens?**

 **Me: I have the last week of March off, and then the last week of May until the second or third week of August.**

 **Tadashi: So you'll post a lot during those times?**

 **Me: Yes. *sighs* You sound like you're begging for dog treats like a puppy.**

 **Tadashi: Maybe I am...**

 **Me: *rolls eyes and walks away***

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	3. Chapter 3: Kiki's POV

**Chapter 3: Kiki**

I heard a bunch of different voices. The voices are vaguely familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard them from. My head hurts really badly, and so does my arm. The last thing I remembered was pushing the button and falling to what I thought was my death, and I also remember being at my friend's house, watching a movie, when I thought I "died" for the first time that night.

I groaned in pain. My arm felt as if it was burning, so I grabbed it in an attempt to relieve it, but to no avail. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright. I needed to find out where I was. I opened my eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light. Then I realized that I didn't have my glasses on, because everything was blurry and colors looked mixed together.

"Hey, she's waking up." one of the many familiar voices I heard said.

I looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where I was with no glasses. Wait. My glasses. Where were they? I put my finger to the bridge of my nose, but I didn't feel them.

"Here." someone said as they put my glasses in front of me. I grabbed them out of the person's hand, and put them on. Though, as much better I could see with them on, I really wish that I hadn't done it.

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth fell open with a gasp when I saw 7 all too familiar figures standing in front of me. I shot up from where I was sitting, moving my head in every direction, as if to clarify that I was truly where I thought I was. I really was where it thought I was! **I** was in **SAN FRANSOKYO.**

I pushed myself out of the chair I was lying in, and backed against the wall. I wrapped my arms around myself and slid to the floor, mumbling, "W-What? H-Here? No, no, no, no, no. I-it c-can't… no way… no, no, no, no… not possible. Not real… no, no, no, no, _no…"_

"Baymax? What's wrong with her?" Hiro asked in confusion.

"She appears to be in, shock." Baymax replied.

"About what?" Hiro asked.

"I do not know." Baymax replied.

"Let me try something…" Honey Lemon trailed off.

"Honey Lemon, I would not recommend approaching my patient. She appears to be in severe distress, and seems to be extremely afraid, given the fact that she has begun shaking." Baymax diagnosed.

Was I really shaking? I must be too deep in shock with the fact that I'm **ACTUALLY IN SAN FRANSOKYO!**

I looked up to see all of them looking at me, with mixed faces of concern and confusion.

I suddenly can't breathe right. I don't know if I'm having a panic attack, or, or a fangirl attack. I just kept finding it harder and harder to breathe properly. I began to breathe heavier, and Baymax once again began to speak. "Her breathing patterns are irregular, she appears to be hyperventilating."

I couldn't stop hyperventilating. In fact, I don't even remember stopping. I saw the room around me become fuzzy, and someone ran towards me before I saw nothing again.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was in a different building. I could tell because the ceilings were different. I closed my eyes after I opened them, due to a really bad headache. I tried to sit up, but someone pushed me back down. I heard a voice. It was masculine, and somewhat soothing in a way. "Hey. Don't try to sit up."

I opened my eyes. I thought… no. I really HOPED I was dreaming the first time I saw the Hamada brothers in person… but I guess not. I saw Tadashi looking at me, he looked genuinely concerned. My eyes went wide again when I finally realized where I was, and I shot up off the couch I had been laying on. I backed away from him in fear, but I didn't get very far, because someone else was behind me. I turned around slowly, and saw that Hiro was looking at me too!

I saw the both of them advancing on my in my peripheral vision, so I just gave up and sat myself down on the floor against the wall. I was just so afraid, and so in shock. I didn't know why I was sent here, or how to get back home for that matter. I curled myself in a ball, and put my head in my knees. It's a comforting habit I have.

I looked up to see Hiro and Tadashi gazing down at me with looks of concern. They kneeled down in front of me, and I looked back at them, a little shyly if I may add.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Hiro said reassuringly.

"I'm Tadashi and this is Hiro." Tadashi introduced. I mentally rolled my eyes. _I know exactly who you are._

"I'm Kiki." I mumbled.

"Where are you from Kiki?" Tadashi asked.

"Florida." I mumbled again.

"Where's Florida?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know. Where's Florida Kiki?" Tadashi asked.

 _Oh great. I'm screwed, they don't know where Florida is… Of course they wouldn't, it's nowhere near here._

"I really don't know where I am right now. Could you tell me?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I wasn't lying about knowing where I was.

"You're in San Fransokyo." Tadashi answered.

"Oh boy…um…how do I explain something so bizarre?" I sighed in frustration.

"What?" Hiro asked, confused.

"How'd you get here?" Tadashi asked. I could tell he was trying help, but I knew they wouldn't believe me if I told them.

"You wouldn't believe me for a second." I told him.

"You have to tell us how you got here before we decide that." Tadashi retorted.

"I know you wouldn't believe me." I stated.

"Just tell us." Hiro told me.

"Please?" Tadashi asked.

I sighed. They weren't going to stop until I told them were they?

"Fine." I said reluctantly. "I was watching a movie with my friends, and then I began pixilating. The next thing I know, I'm falling from the sky, and I end up here, freaking out because I'm totally lost and confused. Does that sound like something someone would believe?"

Hiro shook his head. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I looked up and saw Tadashi giving me a comforting smile. I smiled back and sat back up.

"I believe it. I can tell you're not lying. I will admit it's strange, but you're telling the truth." Tadashi stated.

"Thanks. At least one person thinks I'm not mentally insane." I said, looking at Hiro with an annoyed look. He put his hands up in defense.

"How are you supposed to get back home?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know." I sighed sadly. What if I was stuck here forever?

I was going to ask something, but I heard my text tone coming from my pocket, and that really weirded me out, because I distinctly remember turning my phone off before the movie started.

I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at my notifications. I had 3 missed calls from my mom, a voice mail from my mom, and 2 texts, one from Alexa, and one from Sophia.

I ignored the calls and voicemail from my mom, and I went straight to my text messages. First I opened Sophia's text, because it came in before Alexa's did.

 **New Message From Sophia:**

 **Kiki! Oh my god you're in the movie! We got super scared and then the movie just started playing by itself with you in it. Are you ok?**

 **Sent at 1:41 A.M.**

It made me feel happy that Sophia was concerned for me, but we're all best friends, of course we'd all be concerned for each other.

 **To: Sophia**

 **I'm ok Sophia, just a little shocked. I have no idea why I'm here. I just want to know how to get home, back to you guys.**

 **Message Sent.**

Then I moved on to Alexa's message.

 **New Message From Alexa:**

 **Whoa! You're in Big Hero 6. That's sick man. Are you ok there though? Because out here, every once in a while you glitch like Vanellope from Wreck-It Ralph.**

 **Sent at 1:42 A.M.**

I'm glitching? Like, blue codes or whatever like Vanellope? That's really cool, but scary.

 **To Alexa:**

 **It's really weird being here, but I'm ok, other than a scrape on my arm. Maybe because I'm in the movie, I'm like, part of it now…**

 **Message Sent.**

I put my phone in my pocket, and looked up at Tadashi and Hiro. Tadashi was the first to say anything, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No," I replied.

"I could ask my Aunt Cass to let you stay here until you find a way to get home," Tadashi offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me? You just met me," I said.

"I think we can trust you," Hiro said, smiling.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"I'll go ask Aunt Cass now," Tadashi said and walked away. Just as he walked away, my phone chimed.

 **New Message From Sophia:**

 **Maybe we can figure something out. After all, you're in a futuristic city… that's made a portal before… even though it malfunctioned.**

 **We just need to figure out how to get you back here by the end of the week.**

 **Sent at 1:45 A.M.**

 **To: Sophia**

 **I know. But we'll figure something out… I'm sure of it. We're all going to make sure I get home.**

 **Message Sent.**

I put my phone in my pocket again. I was sitting down on the couch next to me. He seemed deep in thought, but when I stood up, he was taken out of his thoughts.

"So…what's Florida like?" he asked.

"Not as technological as your city, but we're getting closer." I said simply, not bringing up the fact that they were all characters in a movie.

"Cool." He said simply.

"Yeah." I said leaning back on the couch. By the looks of it so far, I really was in for quite the adventure.

* * *

 **...Hello... (It's me...) How's it going guys...? Are you mad at me for not updating...? Yeah... Sorry about that...**

 **Tadashi: *arms crossed* Where have you been?**

 **Me: Busy with my life outside of this website.**

 **Tadashi: *gasps* how dare you!**

 **Me: How dare I what?**

 **Tadashi: Why do you have a life outside of this website?**

 **Me: Well SORRY for wanting to be successful in life! *storms away***

 **Tadashi: Guys... *turns to readers* I think she's PMSing... *shudders***

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	4. Chapter 4: Sophia's POV

**Chapter 4: Sophia**

Alexa and I freaked out when Kiki fell unconscious on the floor. After all the pixilation covered all of her skin, it shined really bright, then it went away. But occasionally, she'll glitch blue and white code, like the coding of a video game or something.

The room was silent as we stared at Kiki, except for the sound of the heater running. We didn't know what to do. This has obviously never happened before, so we don't know how to solve it. Suddenly, the sound of static coming from the TV filled the room. We turned our attention to that.

The weirdest thing happened though. The TV was flashing white and blue code, just like the pixels that were on Kiki just moments ago. It flashed like that for a minute or so, before Big Hero 6 came back on the screen, and it began playing, as if we had pressed play on the remote… but the remote was on the other side of the room.

We looked at each other in confusion for a minute before turning our attention back to the TV. The weirdest thing out of the whole thing was that the movie wasn't playing exactly like it was supposed to.

 _"I don't know. He's pretty serious about his career in bot fighting." Tadashi said to Professor Callaghan._

 _"Well, k-kind of serious." Hiro replied._

 _"I can see why. With your bot, winning must come easy." Professor Callaghan said as he walked up to the elevator._

 _"Yeah, I guess." Hiro admitted as he and Tadashi walked into the elevator._

 _"Well if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future." Callaghan informed Hiro. Both men knew that his words were getting to him. "Nice to meet you Hiro, and good luck with the bot fights."_

 _The elevator door closed and the ride down to the lobby was silent. Tadashi cracked a grin as they walked out of the elevator. They made it outside, and Hiro stood on the steps overlooking the building. "We have to hurry if you wanna catch that bot fight." Tadashi said behind him. He turned around with the most determined face he's ever worn._

 _"I HAVE to go here. I-If I don't do to this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind. How do I get in?" he asked Tadashi. Tadashi smiled and pulled him down the steps._

 _"I'll tell you when we get home," Tadashi said as the reached the bottom step of the staircase. Tadashi was about to hop on his moped, but then he stopped when he spotted something on the sidewalk a couple of yards away._

 _Tadashi's smile disappeared as he walked towards the object on the sidewalk, while Hiro behind, just as confused. Much to their shock, they both saw a teenage girl lying on the ground. Her black hair was splayed all over the sidewalk around her head a pair of black glasses frames were lying next to her, and her right arm was scraped up next to her. She had on a pair of light blue jeans, a pink shirt, a navy blue hoodie, and a pair of burgundy high-tops._

Alexa and I paused the movie and stared at the unconscious form on the screen in shock.

No. Way. "It's Kiki!" I shouted. "How is this even possible?!"

"I don't know…" Alexa trailed off. Then she gasped. "Does that mean people can get trapped into movies?"

"I don't know." I looked at Alexa. "But we have to get her out of there."

We sat in silence for a minute or so, trying to think of a way to get Kiki out of the movie. Unfortunately, we had none. "How do we get her out of there?!"

"I-I don't know! Maybe if we keep watching the movie we can find a way to get her out of there." Alexa suggested.

I sighed. "Well… only 1 way to find out." Alexa pressed play on the remote, and we continued to watch.

 _"_ _I think she's unconscious." Hiro said._

 _"Hiro, we have to get her inside." Tadashi told him, and he agreed._

 _Tadashi picked her up bridal-style, Hiro grabbed her glasses, but then he looked a little bit ahead of where the girl was lying._

 _"_ _Wait, Tadashi. I think that backpack lying on the street might be hers…" Hiro trailed off, pointing a few feet ahead of them._

 _"_ _Go get it." Tadashi replied. "If it's not hers, then we'll just put it back."_

 _He ran to get it, then swung it over his shoulder. He ran back over and then they ran back into the building, where Tadashi carried her into the room where Hiro met the gang earlier._ _They were certainly confused when Tadashi walked in carrying an unconscious girl. Tadashi laid her on Fred's lounge chair and ran to his lab._

 _A thump was heard, then a small cry of pain. A minute later, Tadashi came back into the room with Baymax in tow. He led him to the girl, and told him to scan her, then he told them all about her._

 _"The patient is unconscious, but should be waking up any minute now. She has an abrasion on her right forearm, which needs to be disinfected before it becomes infected." Baymax informed the group. He walked towards her to clean up her arm._

 _"How old is she Baymax?" Tadashi asked._

 _"The patient is 14 years old." Baymax stated as he wrapped her arm up._

 _"What's a 14 year old girl lying unconscious in front of the science building for anyway?" Gogo asked._

 _"I don't know." Tadashi answered. "But I intend to find out."_

 _Moments later, Kiki groaned in pain. The first thing she did was grab her arm, which was covered minutes ago with gauze, courtesy of Baymax. She tried to open her eyes, but it was too bright, so she immediately shut them. She was eager to discover where she was, but she slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. When she opened her eyes fully, she looked around the room, squinting as she did because she couldn't see without her glasses._

 _"_ _Hey, she's waking up." Fred announced._

 _The gang looked at her as she looked ahead of her, though she still couldn't see anything. She put her finger to the bridge of her nose, and she became very confused when she didn't feel her glasses there._

 _Hiro noticed and walked towards her with her glasses in his hand. "Here." He said. He put them in front of her, she grabbed them out of his hand, and put them on._

 _Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth went agape with a gasp when she saw the gang standing in front of her. She shot right up from where she was lying, and moved her head in every direction, looking at everything she could see, as if to clarify that she was truly where she thought she was. She was actually in SAN FRANSOKYO… and she couldn't believe it._

 _She pushed herself out of the chair she was lying in, and backed against the wall. She wrapped her arms around herself and slumped to the floor, mumbling, "W-What? H-Here? No, no, no, no, no. I-it c-can't… no way… no, no, no, no… not possible. Not real… no, no, no, no,_ _ **no**_ _…"_

 _"_ _Baymax? What's wrong with her?" Hiro asked in confusion._

 _"_ _She appears to be in, shock." Baymax replied._

 _"_ _About what?" Hiro asked._

 _"_ _I do not know." Baymax replied._

 _"_ _Let me try something…" Honey Lemon trailed off._

 _"_ _Honey Lemon, I would not recommend approaching my patient. She appears to be in severe distress, and seems to be extremely afraid, given the fact that she has begun shaking." Baymax diagnosed._

 _Kiki looked up to see all of the gang looking at her, with mixed faces of concern and confusion._

 _Kiki suddenly began to breathe irregularly. She looked as if she was going to have a panic attack. Her breaths just kept getting shorter and more rapid. Then Baymax began to speak. "Her breathing patterns are irregular, she appears to be hyperventilating."_

 _Kiki looked between the 7 faces as she continued to hyperventilate. Her pupils dilated, then she began to fall to the ground, but Tadashi caught her just in time before her head hit the ground._

 _"_ _What are we going to do?" Hiro asked._

 _"_ _Let's get her back to the café." Tadashi suggested. "Maybe if she's around less people, she won't freak out as much."_

 _"_ _So we can't come with you guys?" Honey Lemon asked. She felt concerned for Kiki._

 _"_ _No. not right now… we don't know anything about her right now, but maybe after we can get her to calm down, then possibly." Tadashi explained._

 _"_ _Ok. Well, we'll leave you guys to it then." Gogo said, and the gang walked away._

 _"_ _Come on Hiro. Let's get her to the café." Tadashi said, and the two of them walked out of the lab, Kiki in Tadashi's arms._

Alexa and I gawked at the screen. There are some things we've never seen from our friend. We've never seen her eat bitter foods, we've never seen her cry, and we've never seen her so shocked that she fainted before. It was so weird seeing our best friend in such a shocked state.

"She must've been so freaked out." Alexa said quietly. I nodded in agreement.

"I can't imagine what she's going through." I replied.

I pulled out my phone. Maybe, just maybe the idea I had would work.

"Hey… Alexa?" I asked. She looked at me. "Maybe we could contact her through the movie. I don't know if it would work… but perhaps it would."

"So… you're saying we should to text her?" Alexa clarified. I nodded. She shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot."

I began typing a message, and then I heard Alexa typing away on her phone too.

 **To: Kiki**

 **Kiki! Oh my god you're in the movie! We got super scared and then the movie just started playing by itself with you in it. Are you ok?**

 **Message Sent.**

Just after I sent my message, Alexa was finishing up hers too. She sent it, and we placed them next to each other on the coffee table, staring at them in anticipation. My phone chimed, and I grabbed it, and read what Kiki had to say.

 **New Message From Kiki:**

 **I'm ok Sophia, just a little shocked. I have no idea why I'm here. I just want to know how to get home, back to you guys.**

 **Sent at 00:00.**

I sighed in relief to find out that she was ok. I'm so glad she's ok. But she's right about us not knowing how to get her back here. There was one weird thing about the message though. It said '00:00' where the time the message was sent should be. I don't know what that means, but then again, she might not know either.

 **To: Kiki**

 **Maybe we can figure something out. After all, you're in a futuristic city… that's made a portal before… even though it malfunctioned.**

 **We just need to figure out how to get you back here by the end of the week.**

 **Message Sent.**

"Hey Sophia, did you see that '00:00' thing at the bottom of the message?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, I did. But perhaps it's just like that because she's there, and we're… here." I offered. Alexa shrugged. It was as good an answer as any right now.

 **New Message From Kiki:**

 **I know. But we'll figure something out… I'm sure of it. We're all going to make sure I get home.**

 **Sent at 00:00.**

I didn't send anything in reply. I just put my phone on the table next to Alexa's, and we just sat in our seats for a minute, contemplating about if this had actually happened, or if were just losing our minds.

"Should we keep the movie playing?" Alexa asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. We have to make sure she's safe."

And with that, I grabbed the remote to the TV and pressed play. We're very protective of each other, and we just want to make sure she won't get into too much trouble, and that she'll be ok.

* * *

 **If you haven't read my profile, then you should read this. If you don't know the writer Suicide Forest, then look her up, and look at her page. She's had a lot of loss recently, and she wanted to commit suicide. So some of the other writers (including myself) want to spread awareness. Suicide is one of the biggest reasons people die, and it's a very horrible thing.**

 **Please leave your support, and if you have a profile... put this on there.**

 _ **If you care about the writer Suicide Forest, copy and paste this onto your profile.**_

 **Just show your love and spread awareness.**

 **Tadashi: You are a very kind-hearted person. (Writer madger the badger told that to me)**

 **Me: I'm one of the people that wants to make a difference in the world as soon as I can.**

 **Tadashi: Why though?**

 **Me: I've dealt with a lot of loss, and I know how Suicide Forest feels.**

 **Tadashi: Wow.**

 **Me: Yeah. But this website, and some other things *cough* Dan and Phil *cough* changed that for me.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	5. Chapter 5: Tadashi's POV

**Chapter 5: Tadashi**

I walked towards Aunt Cass's room and knocked on the door. I knew that she was still awake, because the light inside was shining out from under the door. She opened it and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey Tadashi, what's up?" Aunt Cass asked me.

"Um…well you see…I can't really explain, but I can show you." I stammered.

She looked at me with a confused look on her face, but she nodded and followed me to the living room, where Kiki and Hiro were sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in silence.

"Who's this?" Aunt Cass asked.

"This is Kiki. She doesn't have anywhere to go, so I was wondering if she could stay here until she finds a way to get back home." I explained simply.

"Where does she live?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Kiki, where do you live again?" I asked her. She turned her head and looked at us both.

"I live in Florida." Kiki said simply.

"Where's Florida?" Aunt Cass asked, confused.

"It's just really hard to explain right now. I don't even know how I got here really." Kiki explained. She stood up and walked over to Aunt Cass and I. "I was falling out of the sky, and then I woke up here."

I could tell that Aunt Cass felt sympathy for Kiki, so I wasn't surprised when she said, "Oh, you poor thing! Of course you can stay with us!"

Kiki's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? Thank you!"

"Don't mention it! I'll go step up the guest room." Aunt Cass said and walked away.

"Thanks for you know… not leaving me wherever I was." Kiki smiled gratefully and followed Aunt Cass to the guest bedroom.

I smiled after she left. She looked so grateful, but I could tell she was hiding something. Sooner or later though, I'll find out what she's hiding. I could tell it was extremely important, but right now I couldn't think about it. I have other things to focus on.

"Come on Hiro." I called for his attention. He turned to face me. "Let's get some sleep, and tomorrow, I'll show you how to get into SFIT."

He nodded sleepily and followed me up the stairs to our room, collapsed on his bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. I guess he had a little too much excitement for today.

I climbed into my own bed and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't surprised in any way to see that Hiro was still asleep. However, his sleeping position was new. His head laid at the foot of his bed, and one of his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, the other one straight with his foot lying on his pillow. I honestly have no idea how he does this in his sleep.

I continued to walk down the stairs, where to my surprise, Kiki was already awake. She didn't notice my presence though, because she was busy looking out the living room window at the sunrise in awe. I walked behind her, and she still didn't even know I was there.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" I asked, and she jumped. She turned around to face me.

"You scared me." She said quietly.

"Sorry. But it is pretty though… don't you think?" I asked again.

"It's beautiful… I don't get to see the sunrise in Florida very often because I live more inland. But this is probably the best sunrise I've ever seen." She marveled. I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Because you'll be seeing quite a few until we get you home." I replied. She laughed lightly. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." She replied. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly. Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as an 'I'm starving, give me food.'" I joked. She laughed again. "Come on, I'll make you something."

"Ok." She said as she stood from the bay window, following me to the kitchen. She didn't particularly care what she ate, as long as she ate something, so I gave her a bowl of cereal, and made one for me too.

She thanked me politely and we sat at the kitchen table. I figured we should probably know a little bit more about Kiki in order to get her home, so I decided to make some conversation with her.

"So Kiki, tell me about yourself." I said simply.

"Ok… Well… I'm Kiki Amelia Anderson, I'm 14, and my birthday is in April… I'm a freshman at East Coast High School… Oh, and my favorite color is purple. What about you? Who is Tadashi?"

"Well, my last name is Hamada, I'm 18, a sophomore at SFIT studying medical robotics, my birthday is in November, and my favorite color is like a… mint green." I explained. She nodded politely. "What about your family?"

"I have a mom, and a dad… and a little sister. She's 4 years younger than me." She smiled softly. "What about you? I've only seen your brother, and your Aunt Cass."

"Our parents died when Hiro was 3 and I was 7." I explained.

I saw her eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's alright you didn't know." I reassured her.

The both of us just sat at the table in awkward silence after that. Well… silence until Hiro came trudging down the stairs. He sleepily dragged himself to the kitchen and made himself some toast.

"Morning Hiro." I greeted. He mumbled an incoherent "hey" in response.

He joined us at the table and ate his toast. Kiki finished her cereal, so she put her bowl in the sink and went back to the bay window. After a few more minutes, Hiro and I finished our breakfast too. We put our dishes in the sink and I got his attention, since he was more awake now.

"Come on Hiro, you wanna know how to get into SFIT?" I asked. He nodded, and followed me up the stairs.

Once we made it up the stairs into our room, he sat in his desk chair, while I walked over to my side of the room and grabbed a poster a snagged from school, and a stapler. I stapled the poster on the wall, then turned to face Hiro.

"Every year, the school has a student showcase." I explained. "You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But it's gotta be great."

As I walked back over to my side of the room, I heard him say, "Trust me. It will be."

He opened some drawers and sharpened some pencils, and then I heard him start working. There was a lot of crumpling of paper throughout the entire day, and I had to force Hiro down the stairs to eat lunch. At least when I finally got him down there, he got to know Kiki better like I did. But right afterwards, he walked back up the stairs to our room to continue brainstorming.

"What's he doing?" Kiki asked me

"He's working on something to get into SFIT." I replied. To this, Kiki looked at me in shock.

"But he doesn't look any older than me!" she exclaimed.

"He's a child prodigy." I clarified.

"Oh…" she trailed off.

* * *

For the remainder of the day I finished on some work for class in my side of the room, Hiro brainstormed for project ideas, and Kiki helped Aunt Cass in the café. But by the time it was 9 o'clock at night, Hiro was frustratingly banging his head against his desk.

"Nothing!" Bang.

"No ideas!" Bang.

"Useless!" Bang. "Empty!" Bang. "Brain!" Bang.

"Wow…" I said sarcastically. "Washed up at 14. So sad."

"I've got nothing! I'm done!" Hiro shouted. He rested his head on his arm. "I'm never getting in!"

I closed the book I was reading and came up behind him, spinning the chair so he would face me.

"Hey, I'm not giving up on you." I told him. I grabbed his ankles and he hung upside down as I shook him around.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Shake things up!" I replied, jumping around his bed. "Use that big brain of yours to think your way out."

I heard someone running up the stairs as Hiro said, "What?"

"Look for a new angle." I replied. He sighed as Kiki entered our room.

"What's going on up here?" she asked. "I heard shouting… I think?"

"Trying to help Hiro think of a showcase project." I explained simply. She nodded.

"Put me down! I have an idea!" Hiro shouted.

"If you say so…" I trailed off and let go of his legs. Kiki winced as Hiro hit the ground with a thump, and we heard him mumble, "Ow…"

"Are you ok?" Kiki asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Hiro replied as he stood back up and glared at me. I just innocently looked back at him. Then he went back to his desk and began scribbling things down in his notebook. I smiled and went back to the book on my bed after I heard Kiki go back downstairs. Hiro's finally using his big brain of his for something…

And I can't wait to see what he does.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 out of 2 for you guys today. I haven't been on for a while because I've been busy and I haven't been feeling the best lately (Health wise)**

 **Tadashi: Get better Kiki.**

 **Me: Thanks Tadashi. I hope it'll pass soon.**

 **Tadashi: How bad are you feeling?**

 **Me: Trust me... you don't wanna know.**

 **Tadashi: Oh.**

 **Me: IF ONLY BAYMAX WERE REAL! SAVE ME SENPAI!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	6. Chapter 6: Kiki's POV

**Chapter 6: Kiki**

I've only been in San Fransokyo for a day, and it's amazing here… even though I didn't even leave the café. I've learned a lot more about Hiro and Tadashi, and the café too. I mean, obviously the creators don't go too in depth in the movies because they're focusing on the characters and what happens to those characters in the plot. Not much else. So learning about these things no one else would be able to know was pretty amazing.

I'll admit, I did have to play dumb a little bit. Like I had to pretend I didn't know anything about Hiro, Tadashi, or anything here, but it turned out ok. It was a little tricky playing dumb about their parents though… knowing that can be a touchy subject for anyone, but I managed to do well on that too.

Since I didn't have anything to do for the day, and I probably won't for days to come until I can get back home, I offered to help Aunt Cass in her café. She gratefully accepted my help, and she showed me how everything worked. It was fun being a barista… I wonder if back home I would be a good barista at Starbucks…

I spent the remainder of my first night in San Fransokyo in my room. Sometimes I like to keep to myself, and Aunt Cass completely understood when I told her I wasn't too hungry. I just headed to the guest room that Aunt Cass had set up for me. It was a nice room. It had a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a full-length mirror, a night stand, and a beanbag chair in the corner next to a small square table that you would see in a living room. And taking up almost an entire wall was the bay window just over the front door of the café. There are quite a few of those in this house.

Aunt Cass promised to take me out shopping to get me a few pairs of clothes, since neither of us had no idea how long I would be staying for, and she didn't want me sitting around in dirty clothes until then. I lied down on my bed, and I quickly fell asleep, exhaustion setting in from my busy day working in the café.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, it was around 8:00. I stretched and then walked out into the kitchen, where Aunt Cass was making pancakes. It smelled heavenly.

"Morning Kiki!" she chirped.

"Morning Aunt Cass." I replied.

"Sit down and eat." She commanded. "Afterwards we can head out and get you some clothes."

"Ok." I said and ate the plate of pancakes in front of me. She sat down a minute later. "So… are Hiro and Tadashi awake yet?"

"Well, I think Tadashi's still sleeping, but Hiro's out in our garage cleaning it up so he can start working on his project." Aunt Cass explained.

"What is it? His project?" I asked.

"I don't know… I think he wanted to keep it a surprise." Aunt Cass trailed off.

"Oh, ok." I responded and continued to eat.

When we were finished I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my phone from my room. I got back and I saw Aunt Cass writing a note for Tadashi.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded.

We headed out the back door and drove off into the city.

We returned from shopping an hour and a half later, and I carried in the 3 bags that held my new clothes into my room. I laid all of it out before taking off the tags and putting the clothes in the dresser.

Aunt Cass bought me a 4 shirts, a pair of jeans, 2 pairs of denim shorts, a black skirt, and she even bought me a pair of sandals. Seriously, she's just too kind. I offered to pay her back by working in the café, to which she agreed. I put everything in the dresser before heading out to the garage to check on Hiro. To my surprise, Tadashi, Hiro, and the gang were all there.

"So I'm going to make a transmitter to control the bots with brainwaves…" Hiro explained.

"Hey guys." I greeted. Everyone turned to face me.

"Oh right!" Tadashi exclaimed. "Guys, this is Kiki. She's staying with us until we can get her home."

"Oh my gosh! Hi!" Honey Lemon chirped. "I'm Honey Lemon. It's nice to meet you!"

She ran over to me and squeezed me tightly. She's a hugger. Yep… she's a big hugger. I think I'm running out of air… is that Mochi on rocket boots? She finally released me, and I got some air.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied politely.

"That's Fred." Tadashi pointed to the comic book enthusiast.

"Hey little dudette." He greeted. I smiled in reply, not really knowing how to respond.

"That's Gogo." Tadashi gestured to the adrenaline junkie on the couch. She waved, and I waved back.

"And that's Wasabi." Tadashi finished, gesturing to the neatnik sitting on a desk chair.

"Hello Kiki." He greeted politely.

"Hi." I replied. "Wait a minute…"

"They're nicknames." Hiro clarified. I nodded in understanding.

"So… are you all friends of Tadashi's?" I asked, making it sound as if I had no clue.

"Yeah, and Hiro's too! We all go to SFIT together." Honey Lemon replied.

"That's cool… What are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Chemistry." Honey Lemon answered.

"Industrial Design and Mechanical Engineering." Gogo stated.

"So you're a double major?" I asked.

"Yep." Gogo answered, blowing a bubble out of her gum afterwards.

"What about you guys?" I asked Wasabi and Fred.

"Applied Physics." Wasabi replied.

"I have no major. I'm the school mascot, but… I'm a MAJOR science enthusiast." Fred explained.

"Yeah, science-fiction enthusiast." Gogo scoffed. She looked at me and pointed to Fred. "The guy's a comic book fanatic."

"Like an obsession?" I asked.

"Exactly that." Fred answered. He pulled a comic book out of his backpack. "I've read every comic book in existence… and this one happens to be my favorite."

I took it from my hands and read the title. "X-Men: Phoenix-Legacy of Fire?"

Fred nodded. Well, this is ironic…

"It's about… you know what? I'll just let you read it for yourself." Fred told me.

"Hm?" I asked for him to repeat. This is just too weird.

"You can borrow it if you want. The look on your face when you were looking at the cover showed interest. So you can borrow it and give it back to me when you're done reading it." Fred offered.

"Thanks." I replied, in a bit of shock. It's not every day a movie character offers to let you borrow their favorite comic book. I put the comic book on the table next to Hiro.

"It's cool." Fred replied. He sat on the desk behind him.

"So… Hiro? What are you working on for the showcase?" I asked.

"I'm making small robots called microbots. They're going to be controlled by brainwaves, and they can help speed up the process of construction, or help people moving heavy things a certain distance." Hiro explained, showing me his blueprint.

"That's cool." I said in amazement.

"Thanks." Hiro replied.

For the rest of the day… which was about 3 hours before Aunt Cass forced us all inside, Hiro explained his microbots more, and he eventually began working on them. After he ate, he went back out to the garage and worked out there all night.

The week flew by, and now there's only a few days left until the showcase. In that time, everyone has gotten to know me better, and vice versa. But now I know I'm not acting like myself. I'm more anxious and a little jumpy… but my nerves are kind of all over the place because I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen in the future.

My thoughts trailed back to the note that I read a week ago. I have the chance to solve life-changing problems…

I hope that whichever path I choose, it'll all work out in the end.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 out of 2. I'll update in a couple of days... hopefully.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	7. Chapter 7: Alexa's POV

**Chapter 7: Alexa**

I discovered something as the movie went on and on. Whenever something is changed in the plot, the dialogue would change, and the scene would be extended. We've been watching the movie for about 4 hours now… and I discovered this after Kiki fell unconscious at SFIT.

* * *

Now a week has passed before their eyes, an entire day passed before ours, and the movie's been playing for about a day and 2 hours now. Sophia and I haven't moved from our seats once. It's just really weird to see our best friend in our favorite movie.

 _Kiki stared off into space at the counter in the café. She was lucky there was no customers right now, or else they'd be pretty annoyed. After noticing she hadn't moved from her spot in 5 minutes, Tadashi walked over to her, startling her._

 _"Hey Kiki, you ok?" Tadashi asked as he stood next to her._

 _"Yeah…I'm fine…" Kiki trailed off._

 _"You're lying." Tadashi stated simply. Kiki gave him an incredulous look. "I can see right through you Kiki. I can tell when you're lying."_

 _"_ _Ok fine…" Kiki sighed. "The truth is… I'm just lost in thought about something…"_

 _"_ _About what?" Tadashi asked. "It must be important if you've been looking at the counter for 5 minutes with that same look on your face."_

 _"I just… ugh… it's just too hard to explain…" Kiki said, frustrated, putting her head in her hands._

 _"Explain what?" Tadashi asked. His facial expression showed that he was completely confused._

 _"Uh…" Kiki stammered, "Give me a minute. I'll be right back."_

 _Kiki then walked up the stairs back into the apartment, and grabbed her phone off her nightstand. Then she proceeded to type something onto her phone before looking out the bay window, waiting for a response._

As soon as Kiki had sat down on the bay window, Sophia's phone dinged. I knew it was from Kiki because… well, who else would be texting us at 5 A.M. on January 2nd?

"What did she ask?" I asked.

"She wanted to know if she should tell Tadashi." Sophia explained. "I mean… it seems only fair if she tell him before he dies."

"Yeah…" I agreed. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her what I just told you, and I sent her a pic of the movie poster… various ones of course." Sophia continued. "She wanted some proof, so I sent some to her."

"Ok then." I replied. Sophia put her phone back in her pocket, and we continued looking at the screen.

 _Kiki smiled at the response she had gotten before putting it in her back pocket and heading back down to the café. She walked back to the counter, and waited for Tadashi to return, who was currently serving some food to a couple of customers. When he finished, he headed straight for her._

 _"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" He asked in a bit of a teasing way._

 _Kiki sighed, "Yeah…but not here. Can we go to the park? Or somewhere more secluded?"_

 _"Sure. I'll tell Aunt Cass that we're going to take a break." Tadashi replied as he walked into the backroom where Aunt Cass was, who said it was fine that they went to the park._

 _The both of them hung up their aprons and walked out the door, staying silent the entire way to the park. As soon as they arrived at the park, Kiki led Tadashi to an area with almost no people. The both of them sat down on the bench behind them. Only then did Kiki's hands begin to shake with her growing anxiety._

 _"_ _Ok… ok, um… where do I begin…?" Kiki facepalmed._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" Tadashi asked, growing concerned._

 _"_ _Not really." Kiki replied honestly. "It's just… I don't belong… here… at all."_

 _"_ _What do you mean by belong?" Tadashi asked in confusion._

 _"_ _What I mean is that this place isn't supposed to exist! I'm not supposed to be here! I can't… I just can't wrap my head around this…" Kiki trailed off, briefly forgetting Tadashi's presence._

 _"_ _Uh… Kiki? You're starting to scare me…" Tadashi said, now extremely concerned for Kiki's sanity._

 _"_ _No! It's true, you have to believe me! Remember when I said I was from Florida?" Kiki asked, and Tadashi nodded. "It's another dimension, and… you guys…"_

 _"_ _What about us?" Tadashi asked._

 _"_ _You're all movie characters!" Kiki blurted out. Then she covered her mouth. She didn't mean for it to come out that way._

 _Tadashi's jaw dropped. "We're all… what?"_

 _"_ _Movie characters…" Kiki repeated. "In my dimension all of you guys are in a movie… I'm not supposed to be here! I don't even know how to get back home!"_

 _"_ _We're… movie characters?" Tadashi repeated. Kiki nodded. Then she pulled her phone from her pocket and showed Tadashi a picture of the movie poster. Tadashi's eyes widened. "No way… Is that why you freaked out on the night we found you and brought you to the lab?"_

 _Kiki nodded. "It was just… too much for me to handle. The fact that I wake up in another dimension, and you all are the first thing I see. It seemed so… unrealistic."_

 _"_ _So we're movie characters…but none of us know it…" Tadashi trailed off._

 _"_ _It's true… but Tadashi, I had to tell you before everyone else. Because it's super important that I tell you this now… or else I might be filled with guilt in the end…" Kiki trailed off._

 _"_ _Why? What's so important?" Tadashi asked._

 _Kiki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she looked at him and stared at him dead in the eyes. "In the movie… you die… and there isn't a thing anyone can do about it."_

 _"_ _No…" Tadashi whispered. "That can't be true. I can't leave everyone, I can't die. Please tell me you're joking."_

 _Kiki looked at him sympathetically, her face showing the truth. The truth that he will die, and he will leave everyone behind._

 _"_ _It's not… It's supposed… The way you died… it's an accident." Kiki tried to explain._

 _Tadashi only said one word. "When?"_

 _"_ _The showcase…" Kiki trailed off, her voice wavering._

 _"_ _How?" Tadashi asked._

 _"_ _You went into a burning building to save someone." Kiki explained, turning her gaze to the ground._

 _"_ _Who?" he continued to ask._

 _Kiki bit her lip as a look of anger flashed across her face. "I won't say." She sighed. "Tadashi, I'm sorry… but this is the way it is. This is the way the movie goes. And as much as I want to… I don't think I can change what happens."_

 _"_ _I'll tell you one thing though." Kiki continued. "Hiro moves on eventually… he does things to help people in dangerous situations. What you did inspired him to do that. And in the end… he becomes a superhero and he fulfills your dream for you… to help a lot of people."_

 _"_ _He does it for me?" Tadashi asked._

 _"_ _Yeah… but not just him. The gang and Hiro make a superhero team in your honor, and they're going to protect San Fransokyo from harm."_

 _"_ _My brother's moving from one side of the law to the other…" Tadashi muttered in disbelief._

 _"_ _Yep." Kiki replied._

 _The both of them sat in silence for a few moments before Tadashi broke it._

 _"_ _Well, as depressing as this is… I can't spend my last few day thinking about the fact that I'm going to die… We'll all enjoy it… together."_

 _"_ _You can't tell anyone about this Tadashi. I'm not ready for everyone else to know yet." Kiki protested._

 _"_ _Not even Hiro? He's so involved in this." Tadashi retorted._

 _"_ _No. Because if he finds out, he's going to try as hard as he can to keep you from dying. I won't tell any of them… not until the events of the movie have passed." Kiki explained._

 _"_ _As long as you tell them at some point. You have to rely on them to get you home." Tadashi insisted._

 _"_ _I know." Kiki replied._

Well… she did it. She got out the truth for one person, now she needs to tell everyone else. But I think it is better to wait until the actual events of the movie have passed.

"Alexa!" Sophia exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, startled by her sudden outburst.

"You're going too!" She shouted.

"What do you mean 'I'm going too'?" I asked. Then I looked down at my arm, which was pixilating. But instead of blue, like it was on Kiki, my pixilation is purple. "No! I can't go in there! Why... Why do I have to go in there too?!"

"Alexa! Just breathe!" Sophia said in an attempt to calm me down, just like when we had tried with Kiki, but it doesn't work.

"No! I-I can't! Just… no!" I shouted before I fell to the ground, and all was black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on the ground in a white room, but there wasn't a light in sight. I felt as if I were in one of those white rooms at a mental hospital… except the walls weren't soft and squishy.

I stood up and walked over to the table that was in the center of the room, where I saw a piece of paper, a backpack, and a button. I chose to pick up the note first and see what it said.

 _Alexa,_

 _It is time that you join your friend Kiki on her adventure. Sophia will join you later, but not for a while. As Kiki was informed, the adventure you will go on will change your life, but many others' as well._

 _Until your journey has reached its end, the truths about yourselves must remain a secret to those around you. Just remember that once the events have passed, you and your friends must reveal everything you have hidden before you can return home._

 _As Kiki was also told, you must go through all of the events of your journey, from the moment you arrive, to the moment you leave. If you succeed, you will be rewarded, along with your friends. Take the backpack with you. It'll be a necessity as you get further through your journey._

 _Best regards,_

 _The Messenger_

I reread the note before putting it in my pocket with my phone and picking up the backpack in front of me. It was a simple 2 zipper black backpack, 1 large zipper, and 1 pocket. The design caught my attention. The color scheme and the design was the same on my backpack and my outfit.

I was wearing and purple top with a black and white floral design on it. My cargo pants were black, and so were my converse sneakers. The floral design on my shirt was the same as my backpack.

I put my brown hair up in a ponytail, before putting the backpack on my shoulders and pressing down on the button. The ground fell beneath me like a trapdoor, and there was only darkness surrounding me. When I saw the light again, it was warm, like when you're sitting in a sunny window. I heard the wind whistling in my ears, and completely forgot about the fact that I was falling until I hit the hard ground, and darkness greeted me once again.

* * *

 **So Alexa is coming earlier this time! What do you guys think of that?**

 **Tadashi: I find it rather interesting.**

 **Me: Well of course you do. It's your story... in a way.**

 **Tadashi: It's my life, but your story.**

 **Me: That's what I meant.**

 **Tadashi: That's what I thought you meant.**

 **Me: I'm done with you right now. Just go read. *Points to corner***

 **Tadashi: Ok... *walks over to corner***

 **Me: I've got a question for you guys. What do you think of me changing my Username again? I mean, I started using this username a couple of months ago, and it just became my username for everything. So, do you like the Username CareFreeDisnerd? Because I might change it to that.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	8. Chapter 8: Tadashi's POV

**Chapter 8: Tadashi**

Kiki and I resumed sitting in the park in silence. The both of us had a lot to think about, and I think Kiki wanted to give me time to process everything she had told me. If I hadn't been thinking about what Kiki had just told me, I would've been sitting on the bench enjoying the weather and the birds chirping… but how can I do that when I'm days away from dying?!

I'm just… in shock. Clearly, I wasn't thinking right. Why would I be so stupid to go into a burning building, leaving my brother and my Aunt, and my friends all behind to deal with grief. I don't even know who I went into the building to save! Kiki wouldn't tell me.

But… you can't change fate. My fate is to die young, but my genius little brother finally moves on from bot fighting and becomes a superhero. Didn't see that coming either. It's a little weird… ok, it's a lot weird trying to put all of this together. I mean, I don't think I would believe someone if they told me I was going to die, but this is Kiki. My friend, who I treat like a little sister, a girl who tells nothing but the truth. I mean, if she says we're all from a movie… we're all from a movie.

There was so much more for me to think about, but my thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud right behind the bench Kiki and I happened to be sitting on. Kiki jumped, and we both turned our heads to see an unconscious form on the ground. This gave me a case of déjà vu, reminding me of when Hiro and I found Kiki on the ground over a week ago.

Kiki and I both jumped into action, running towards the girl on the ground, who happened to be lying face down. She was still breathing, so at least she wasn't dead, but she was still unconscious, and she fell from the sky onto her face.

Kiki grabbed the girl's right shoulder, and flipped her so that her back was on the ground. When she did that, she gasped. Not in a frightened way… more in a shocked way.

The girl had fair skin and brown hair that was in a messed up ponytail, likely from falling to the ground. Her backpack and her shirt had the same floral design, but her backpack was black and her shirt was purple. Her black cargo pants and her converse sneakers were also black. And so were her glasses. Wow, this girl likes black.

"Alexa…" Kiki murmured.

"Wait, you know her?" I asked in disbelief. Kiki only nodded for a minute before speaking.

"She's my friend… She lives in Florida with me… How did she even get here?" Kiki explained.

"Wait a minute…" I paused. "This girl is your friend Alexa, and she's from your dimension?"

Kiki nodded again.

"Let's get her to the café. Maybe Aunt Cass can help her." I suggested.

"Ok." Kiki agreed.

I lifted Kiki's friend up, and we walked back to café quickly, ignoring any weird looks we got from the pedestrians passing by us. I hope they didn't think we were some kind of kidnappers or something. When we arrived back at the café, I immediately went up the stairs into the apartment and lied her on the couch in the living room, while Kiki went into the back room to alert Aunt Cass of the situation. So I wasn't surprised to hear 2 sets of footsteps coming up the stairs a couple minutes later.

"What on earth happened here?" Aunt Cass asked.

"We don't really know!" I exclaimed. "We heard a thud behind us. Kiki claims that she knows her."

"You know her?" Aunt Cass asked Kiki incredulously.

"Yeah! S-She's from Florida, where I live… but I don't know how she got here." Kiki explained.

Suddenly, Alexa awoke with a start. She shot up, panting. She looked about the room, and her face showed nothing but shock. "What?!"

"Alexa!" Kiki exclaimed and ran straight for her. Alexa seemed to calm down a little bit at the sight of her friend, and the both of them hugged. "Are you ok?"

"I guess?" Alexa replied uncertainly. "Not every day you're falling from the sky…"

"So you really know her?" Aunt Cass asked. Kiki nodded.

"Hi…" Alexa said rather shyly.

"And neither of you know how to get home?" I clarified.

"No." both of them said in sync.

"Aunt Cass? Can Alexa please stay here?" Kiki asked. "I mean, I know you don't have too much room, but we kind of need to stick together, and she doesn't have anywhere to go…"

"Kiki, of course I'll let her stay! Obviously I see that it's important that you two stay together until we find a way to get the both of you back where you belong… so I guess you both can share the guest room." Aunt Cass offered. Both of them nodded.

"Thank you..." Kiki said politely. Aunt Cass smiled softly.

"Oh! I have to get back down to the café. Tadashi, tell Hiro about Alexa, ok?" Aunt Cass called as she began walking back down to the café.

"Alright!" I called back. After I was certain she was gone, I approached Kiki and Alexa. Kiki was comforting-or at least trying to-her friend, who wrapped her arms around her knees, mumbling, "I can't believe this is real."

I cleared my throat, catching both of their attention. They both looked up at me.

"I… does he already know?" Alexa asked Kiki. Kiki nodded, and I knew what Alexa was talking about.

"I know Alexa. I know about it all." I assured her.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." Alexa said quietly, looking down at her shoes. "This is just… overwhelming. But nothing to how Kiki reacted. I saw on the TV… at least you're ok."

Alexa and Kiki hugged again. "I thought I was going insane until I got the texts from you and Sophia… what about Sophia?!"

What about her?" I asked.

"What's going to happen to her? I mean, we're here… is she going to come here too?" Kiki wondered.

"You're right… and what about our parents? What happens if we can't find a way to get back home before the end of the week?" Alexa asked.

"Well… how much time passed there?" Kiki asked.

"About a day. And a week passed here?" Alexa asked.

"Since Kiki landed here… 8 days." I replied.

Alexa began mumbling incoherent things, but it sounded like she was counting. "2…14…3…21…5…35… Ok, I think I got it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"By the end of the week there, on the 7th, when our parents come to get us from Sophia's house… 56 days will have passed here, being just over two months. You've already been here for 8 days, and there's only 48 days left here until our parents come to get us." Alexa explained.

"Whoa... how did you do that?" Kiki asked in astonishment.

"Basic multiplication. I guess that's why I'm in Algebra 2 and I'm in 9th grade… or one of the reasons anyway…" Alexa shrugged.

"Ok, well… I'm going to go tell Hiro about Alexa. Kiki, why don't you show Alexa your room?" I suggested.

"Ok." Kiki replied.

I walked down the stairs and out the back door to the garage where Hiro was still working on his microbots.

"Hey Hiro?" I called. He showed sign of response by briefly looking up, before looking back to his computer screen.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We have another person staying with us." I stated simply.

"Who?" he asked, now turning to face me.

"Her name's Alexa. She and Kiki know each other, and Alexa is going to stay here with Kiki until we can get them home." I explained.

"Ok." Hiro replied. He was deeply focused. I understand, because he's almost finished with his project… he only has to do a little bit more before his project is completely finished.

I walked back into the apartment and up into my room. I sat down at my desk, everything that Kiki told me replaying in my mind. I'm never going to see my brother graduate college. I'm never going to see what he will accomplish in his life, and all because I decided to run into the fire.

If I never get to see Hiro's accomplishments, and I can't tell him anything, then I need to make sure he finds out eventually.

 _Hiro,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm already dead. I wanted to tell you something, but I wasn't allowed to until the event where I died passed. But now I can tell you, but I won't tell you all of what I found out, because you wouldn't believe it, just like I didn't until I was shown proof._

 _Kiki and Alexa both knew that I was going to die. And before you start thinking about crazy theories to how they could know that, it's because they're from another dimension. That's why we have no clue where Florida is._

 _The both of them knew who all of us were, but not in a stalker way. They knew us in a way that friends would know each other, but we didn't know them because of where they're from. That's why Kiki was frightened so badly when we found her. Neither of the girls actually expected to ever meet us, and I'm sure if you ask them after you read this, they'll tell you why._

 _But because they're from another dimension, they don't know how to get home. And as unrealistic as it sounds, it's completely true. You and the gang have to help them find a way back to Florida, or else they'll be here forever._

 _If you ever get stuck knucklehead, just look for a new angle, and you'll find a solution. Love you little bro._

 _Tadashi_

After I finished writing the note, I sealed it in an envelope and put it in the drawer of my nightstand. I'll figure somewhere else to put it before the showcase.

As I heard someone coming up the stairs I grabbed the book I've been reading and opened it to look as if I was casually reading it. Through the opening of the divider, I saw Hiro literally jump into bed and sighed contently. It's probably the first time in a week he's been in here.

I looked at the book in my hands, thinking, 'what's the point?' before tossing it to the side and walked back down the stairs to see Aunt Cass was cooking dinner, and Kiki and Alexa were sitting together at the bay window, talking quietly.

I joined them over there and sat on the edge of the couch next to them. Suddenly, I was pulled into the conversation.

"Are you ready for the showcase Tadashi?" Kiki asked quietly.

"To be honest… no. But it's not like I have a choice." I sighed.

"Yeah…" Alexa agreed. I looked at Kiki. She was staring at the ground with her eyebrows furrowed, and I could see her looking at different spots on the carpet, so she was obviously in thought about something.

"Hey, you ok?" I tapped her shoulder. She looked up at me, giving me a nod and a small smile before running away.

"I wonder what she was thinking about…" I trailed off. Alexa shrugged.

"Tadashi! Could you wake up Hiro and call him down for dinner?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Sure Aunt Cass!" I replied. Alexa walked over to the table and I went up the stairs to wake up Hiro. He gave me a sleepy glare, but perked up at the mentioning of food. We came back down, and everyone was there. Tonight's dinner was considerably quiet… and all I could think about was how only Kiki and Alexa knew it would be my last.


	9. Chapter 9: Hiro's POV

**Chapter 9: Hiro**

Today's the day! The day where I'm finally going to get into SFIT. Ever since Tadashi dragged me to his nerd school, I've been completely obsessed with working on my project for the showcase tonight. The gang came to visit me often, so they had the chance to meet Kiki and Alexa. I basically made our garage my cave for the entire week, and I only left when I was forced by Aunt Cass to eat something.

I've noticed that Tadashi's been acting really weird since yesterday, but I don't know why. He's just gone crazy or something. Like, when he reads his book at night, he just threw it aside and walked down the stairs while I pretended to be asleep-yes, I do that, but I'm not ashamed of the things I find out. I must have actually fallen asleep though, because the next thing I know, Tadashi's shaking me awake for dinner.

* * *

Anyway, we got to SFIT, and I noticed that the three of them were being very quiet, in fact, they were almost silent. They said a few things to each other every couple of minutes, and a few things to everyone else-myself included-but other than that, they were just lost in thought. We dragged all of the trash cans I brought next to the stage, and everyone wished me luck before walking into the crowd of people.

Alexa and Kiki gave Tadashi a look I didn't really understand before following the gang and Aunt Cass into the crowd. But I was also much too nervous to be focusing on that. What if I don't get in? I've worked so hard, but what if it was all for nothing?

"Hey. What's going on?" Tadashi asked. This is all I managed to hear out of the rest of what he said. He stood in front of me with a concerned look on face. I didn't look at him though, my mouth was sort of on auto-pilot, and I stared off into space.

"I really…want to go here…" I trailed off, and looked Tadashi in the eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. You've got this." Tadashi said reassuringly. I smiled at him softly and walked on the stage, and he joined his friends in the crowd.

I stood on the stage, and began my presentation. "Uh… hi. My name is Hiro Hamada. I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you all like it."

I put my neurocranial transmitter on my head and turned it on. Then I pulled out a microbot from my pocket. "This is a microbot…" I paused, my anxiety trying to get the best of me. I looked over to Tadashi, who was mouthing for me to breathe. Kiki and Alexa were giving me reassuring looks and thumbs ups too. I took a deep breath, and continued my presentation. "It doesn't look like much… but when it connects with its other friends, things start to get interesting."

A rumbling was heard by the entrance of the building, and a swarm of black microbots climbed up onto the stage. The microbots formed a box on the stage and the crowd exclaimed, many people walked toward the stage, to see what I was presenting.

"The bots are controlled with this neural transmitter." I explained, gesturing to the neurocranial transmitter on my head. I pulled the band off, turning the box of bots into a pile. They put the bands back on, and the pile turned back into a box.

"I think what I want them to do… and they do it." I continued and made a hand from the microbots, and made it wave. I heard the crowd gasp in awe, and that seemed to motivate me to continue.

"The applications for this technology are limitless. Like construction…" I stated, and the materials on the stage were built into a tower. I ran behind the bots and appeared on the top of the stand. The crowd gasped in awe again.

"What used to take teams of people working by hand for months and even years, can now be accomplished by one person." I explained. "And that's…just the beginning."

I walked off the structure, causing the crowd to gasp in fear. Then I was caught by the microbots, which introduced the next topic. "What about transportation?" I added. "Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease."

The microbots me around the room, and I hung upside down from the ceiling! I made the microbots slide on a beam, and high-fived Tadashi while I was upside down. Then I continued to move around the building.

"If you can think it, the microbots can do it." I stated. The bots took me back to the stage, and created an escalator for me to slide down on. "The only limit is your imagination."

Finally, I ran to the center of the stage and created a large microbot out of the small microbots. "Microbots!"

After my presentation, I ran off the stage, tossing my neurocranial transmitter to the side, and the entire group congratulated me on my presentation, telling me how amazing it was. No one would stop complimenting me on how amazing it was.

Then Alistair Krei and Professor Callaghan walked over to me. Krei wanted to buy my microbots, but I refused. Then Professor Callaghan gave my acceptance letter to SFIT!

I KNEW IT! I KNEW I WAS GOING TO GET IN!

THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

I was just so happy, we all had a group hug, and then we all walked outside the building. Aunt Cass and the others went back to the café, and Tadashi and I went to the bridge. I saw Tadashi looking back at Kiki and Alexa, where Kiki was pointing at the exhibition hall, and Alexa was trying to get Kiki to walk to the parking lot with a worried look on her face. I didn't know what any of that meant, but apparently he did. I just ignored it, and he led me to the bridge.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that 'I should be proud of myself because I'm finally using my gift for something important." I said and imitated Tadashi at the same time. But he just smiled smugly, but I found the smallest hint of sadness in his smile.

"Nope, I was just going to tell you that your zipper was down for the entire show." Tadashi said.

"Ha-ha-hilarious." I laughed sarcastically and looked down. My zipper was down. I gasped and zipped it up. _Zippp._ "Dude!" I shouted and punched Tadashi's shoulder.

"Welcome to nerd school, nerd." Tadashi said.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so… you know…tanks for not giving up on me." I told him. Tadashi smiled.

Then we both heard an alarm, so Tadashi and I ran over to where the alarm was coming from. It was coming from the exhibition hall. Tadashi ran up to a woman coming out of the building. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah… b-but Professor Callaghan's still in there." she said and ran away from the building.

Tadashi looked at the building, and then at me. He made the choice to run to the building, and leave me behind. I knew that if he went into that building, he would die. He tried to run up the stairs, but I grabbed his arm tightly.

"Tadashi no!" I screamed.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help." Tadashi said heroically.

I reluctantly loosened my grip on his arm, and he ran up the steps, his hat falling off as he did so. I grabbed his hat, I needed to save him! The building was going to explode! I took one step towards the building, and it exploded.

All I saw was yellow and orange, and then all I saw was white. The entire time, all I felt was the heat. I hit the ground really hard, and just before I blacked out, I saw Kiki hit the ground next to me from the blast. I heard screaming, but then I heard nothing. And as I closed my eyes, I had a sudden realization…

Tadashi was gone.

* * *

 **Hee Hee... I'm sorry for this AND... I'm sorry I'm not updating regularly like I say I will... I've made the decision to update twice every time I update, and I promise I WILL be finishing this series. I won't quit. I'm making myself finish this.**

 **Again, sorry for the wait, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	10. Chapter 10: Kiki's POV

**Chapter 10: Kiki**

I woke up on the ground. My head was throbbing, and it was extremely hot.

"Ma'am… are you ok?" I heard someone above me ask.

I opened my eyes to see a group of paramedics above me, and the memories of what I had just experienced came flooding back. _The Exhibition Hall. The explosion. Tadashi…_

I shot straight up, but I was in so much pain, that I felt dizzy and light-headed when I sat up. A few feet in front of me, the blazing inferno that was the Exhibition Hall had collapsed. The explosion must have pushed me back.

Wait. What about Hiro?

Hiro was off to the side shouting his brother's name over and over. I looked to my right to see Tadashi's hat lying next to me. I shakily stood up, ignoring the paramedics' protests to stay, and grabbed the hat. Then I walked over to Hiro, who had fallen to his knees in front of the fire.

This part of the movie is sad enough watching it behind a screen. But now, I've experienced it, and I feel a lot more pain than I did watching it on TV. I feel the physical pain, but the emotional pain is more… painful. It's excruciating. I walked towards Hiro, and I slumped to my knees next him.

He's trying to cope, but I can tell, it's so hard for him. He just lost the most important person in his life. I held out Tadashi's hat so he could see it, and he grabbed it ever so slowly, then clutched it like it was his lifeline.

Tears welled up in my eyes as he looked up at me with a look that only a scared, sad little kid would wear. But now was an exception for him to wear that look. I could see the lines of tears falling down his face, and they never stopped flowing.

He grabbed me close and hugged me tight. I hugged him back, fully aware of the comfort he needed right now. I thought about Tadashi. I couldn't help but think about Tadashi. Even though I only knew him for a week, he treated me like family, like I was his younger sister, and I appreciated that. Now that he's gone…

I just can't hold it back anymore.

I let the tears fall. They fell onto Hiro's ash covered jacket, but I didn't care. He seemed to do the same thing to me. He cried onto my shoulder, and we both cried at the steps of the Exhibition hall together until the paramedics forcibly dragged us away because we'd inhaled so much smoke, especially me.

I had been in the building while it was burning, so all I had been breathing was smoke before the explosion pushed me out the door and I came in contact with the fresh air.

We were both hooked up to numerous machines, and we were forced to sit there while the paramedics went to look for other people that needed help. The both of us sat on the edge of the ambulance with our heads down, but we both looked up when we heard shouting.

"Let us through!" someone shouted.

"That's my niece and nephew!" someone else shouted. That had to be Aunt Cass. I'm guessing she said I was her niece so she could see the both of us. We also do look kind of similar, but that's beside the point. Suddenly we were bombarded with 2 sets of arms.

"Are you two ok?" Aunt Cass asked.

We didn't respond. I looked at Alexa, and while Aunt Cass looked around, she gave me a sympathetic hug.

"Where's Tadashi?" Aunt Cass, dreading the answer.

Neither of us responded again, just looking down at the ground. Aunt Cass could definitely tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" Aunt Cass asked in a demanding tone.

Hiro looked at me, and I looked back at him with a look that said 'I'll tell them.' He nodded and looked back at the ground. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"He-he ran inside to save s-someone… and b-before he could get-t out… the b-build-ding…" I couldn't continue anymore. I broke down, and covered my face in an attempt to muffle the sobs coming out of my mouth. Hiro wrapped one of his arms around me and gave me a side hug.

"No…" I heard Aunt Cass gasp. I looked up just a little to see tears coming out of her eyes and her hands over her mouth. Alexa obviously knew about this already, but she put her hands over her mouth in 'shock.'

The paramedics then came and told Aunt Cass and Alexa we needed to be examined at the hospital, so the doors were shut and we sped away from the horrid scene. The only thing on our mind was Tadashi, and until we were separated at the hospital we stuck together, just the both of us, and we drowned out the sounds over everything and everyone in the ambulance trying to get our attention.

I'm upset, who wouldn't be? But I have no idea how Hiro must feel right now. He just lost his brother. His companion, his family, his mentor. I lost one of the best friends I ever had.

We were examined, and then released to Aunt Cass and Alexa. Neither of them could think of anything to say. On the car ride back to the café, Alexa sat in the passenger seat, and Hiro and I sat in the back, staring out the windows in despair.

When we arrived, we silently trudged up the stairs, and before Hiro could go up to his room, I grabbed his hood and gave him another hug before making my way to the room Alexa and I shared.

Alexa shut the door behind us, and as I sat on the bay window, we could hear Hiro's sobbing above us. That caused me to sit there with my legs curled up to my chest, and join him in the land of despair and grief.

Alexa sat next to me, and though she didn't feel as much pain as I did due to not knowing Tadashi as well as I did, she did feel some pain. She sat there, rubbing my back in a comforting way as I sat there. I was just glad she was there. I needed someone that understood.

Alexa and I eventually fell asleep at the bay window in the most awkward positions, but that didn't matter.

The only thing on my mind before I fell asleep-and someone could guess what that was if they knew our secret…

I just want to go home.


	11. Chapter 11: Alexa's POV

**Chapter 11: Alexa**

There hasn't been too much activity around the café since Tadashi died. Kiki and I find ourselves hiding under the covers of the bed most of the day, and Hiro isn't any much better. From what I heard, he hasn't left his bed since he lied there 2 days ago.

Aunt Cass is trying to get us to eat or come out of our rooms, and I finally did, but we couldn't get Kiki or Hiro to. It took a lot of begging to get the both of them out of their rooms for Tadashi's funeral, and they both came out in their funeral attire. Then we went.

I wasn't sure what to expect, but when we got there, a lot of people from Hiro and Tadashi's family were there, as were a lot of the people attending SFIT, including Tadashi's friends. We all walked out into the cemetery, and a priest guided us to Tadashi's tombstone. He was too young for that. He doesn't deserve it now, and I'm sure a lot of other people are thinking that too. There were only the ashes of the fire, since Tadashi's body was never recovered, but neither was Callaghan's but we- well, Kiki and I know what happened to him.

Eventually, it started to rain, and everyone opened their umbrellas. But there were two people that didn't even seem to acknowledge the rain.

Kiki and Hiro. They only stared at the stone in front of them as they stood side-by-side in the rain as it down poured on them.

At the end of the service we were all taken back to the café, and everyone else that was there came too. Some of them tried to lighten the situation, and others just stood around and talked to each other.

People from Tadashi's family had actually assumed Kiki and Hiro were siblings since they were so close, and asked if Kiki was Hiro's long lost twin or something, but Aunt Cass informed them Kiki and I were just… visiting.

I thought that was a little funny, but I didn't let the humorousness of that situation show. I walked up some of the steps to see that Hiro was sitting on one of the steps, and Kiki was sitting next to him. They didn't say anything, but I think that being in each other's presence makes them a little better.

I secluded myself from the rest of the service by walking inside Kiki and I's room. I saw a message from Sophia. She's probably worried sick about us.

 **New Message From Sophia:**

 **Are you guys ok? How are Kiki and Hiro? They seem to be taking it really hard.**

 **Sent at 7:34 A.M.**

 **To: Sophia**

 **I'm ok now. A lot better than I was before. I'm able to cope, but Kiki and Hiro aren't. We know how long Hiro mourns for, but I'm not so sure about Kiki. It seems as if as long as the both of them are in each other's presence, they seem a little better.**

 **Message Sent.**

 **New Message From Sophia:**

 **Are you going to try something to cheer her up? We don't know if that'll work, she wasn't this depressed when she didn't get the Dan and Phil tour tickets. She's actually mourning. Trying to cope with loss. You can't just make her smile so easily. It'll be harder this time. Good luck.**

 **Sent at 7:35 A.M.**

I put my phone away, and I let drowsiness take over me.

When I woke up, I noticed that the sun was setting. I walked out into the living room to see that everyone except the gang had gone. They were there on the couch with their heads down. But when they heard me they looked up.

"Alexa." Honey Lemon said softly.

"Hi." I greeted quietly.

"How are you doing?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I should be asking you that. I didn't know him that long…" I trailed off.

"Well, things are definitely going to be much different, but I'm sure we'll get used to it eventually." Fred said optimistically.

"Yeah…" I agreed. I sat down on the couch next to Gogo and Honey Lemon, and just as I sat down, someone came down the stairs. Kiki.

She had her head down, and no one could see her face. She was attempting to walk through with no one seeing her. But of course that was not going to happen.

"Kiki?" I asked. She barely glanced at me before continuing to walk to our room.

"Kiki, we're all here for you." Honey Lemon said with nothing but sympathy in her voice.

Kiki nodded. "T-Thanks." Her voice cracked, and she said it so quietly, I wasn't so sure Wasabi and Fred heard her. She sniffled before walking into our room and closing the door.

"She had a close bond with him." I said absentmindedly. "They acted as if they were brother and sister."

"Well… Tadashi had that effect on people." Gogo replied. "He treated everyone with respect, and he was friendly to everyone."

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Well, we need to get going." Honey Lemon suddenly said. "Just remember that all of us… we're here for you."

I gave a small smile and nodded. I watched them all walked out, down the stairs to the café before walking back into our room. And there Kiki was, under the covers in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I think that I heard her mumbling, "It's my fault."

I don't know what she means by that, but obviously it's something bothering her. I'm not going to push her though, she'll tell me when she's ready to.

Not feeling particularly hungry, I climbed into the bed next to Kiki and eventually fell asleep again.

The next 2 weeks were uneventful. Aunt Cass and I were the only ones coming out of our rooms, and I volunteered to help her in the café to pass the time. Kiki doesn't ever leave our room when I'm upstairs. I don't know if she does it when I'm in the café, but I wonder if she goes to see Hiro when we're not around. I don't know.

But the thing is, on this particular day, Kiki actually came out of our room today, and she looked considerably happier, as if she had stopped mourning a while ago. I wonder what came over, but as I was eating breakfast, Kiki walked out of our room into the bathroom, and turned on the shower! I didn't even realize I was staring at the door in shock with my spoon halfway to my mouth until Aunt Cass snuck up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"What's so interesting about that door Alexa?" Aunt Cass asked teasingly.

"Huh? Oh, Kiki came out." I replied.

"She did?" Aunt Cass asked in shock.

"Yeah… she looked… happier…" I trailed off. "Like… a lot happier."

"Well, that's progress I guess." Aunt Cass sighed. "Now we just need to get Hiro back out of his room."

"Yeah…" I agreed, biting my tongue to prevent anything slipping out.

"Well, I'll be baking downstairs if you need me." Aunt Cass announced.

"Ok Aunt Cass." I responded.

She headed down the stairs, and I continued to eat my cereal, placing the bowl in the sink when I was finished. As I walked into the living room, Kiki walked out into the living room as well.

"Hey Alexa." She greeted. I smiled.

"Hi Kiki. You're looking… a lot happier." I greeted. She smiled.

"I… feel a lot better. I think that I've learned to cope…" she explained slowly, as if she were trying to watch what she said.

"That's good. He's not really gone as long as we remember him… right?" I asked.

"Right." Kiki agreed. She sat down next to me on the couch and we hugged. This was the first human contact she had in 2 weeks. "Now we just have to wait for the movie's events to go back on track."

"Yep." I replied.

Now we just have to wait for Baymax's activation… and the microbot discovery.

* * *

 **Whoops, what was that? Was that a bit of another fandom coming into this one? Oh well... thumbs up to those who know who Dan and Phil are. If you don't... look them up on YouTube. You won't be disappointed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kiki's POV

**Chapter 12: Kiki**

I feel so much better than I did a month ago. I'm ok now. Alexa and I are waiting for Hiro to discover thee microbot and accidentally activate Baymax, and today's the day. Finally, we can get out, and the movie's event can get back on track. We can finally get to the action part of this adventure.

Alexa can tell that I'm hiding something. I won't let her find out though, because I don't know how she'll react in the end.

We watched as Aunt Cass went up to Hiro's room with a plate of food, and then moments later come down with another one. That was my cue to go upstairs and see how he was doing. Alexa would follow me up later.

When I got to the top of the staircase, Hiro had just dropped his letter in the trash. He saw me standing in the doorway and his hand, which was holding megabot, was in midair.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. He shrugged.

"I'm just going to fix this I guess." He replied.

He picked up Megabot before the piece fell off the bottom of it. It fell right on his toe and he jumped on one foot to his bed where he started hissing in pain while looking at his foot.

"Are you ok?" I asked out of habit.

"Yeah, I'm-" he started, but was interrupted by an inflating sound. Yes!

Both of us watched as the white marshmallow shaped robot came out of his charging station, and walked over to Hiro's side of the room. I had to repress the urge to squeal loudly and hug him, but I did feel my face turn a little red. That's a symptom of my fangirling. Shh… no one has to know that…

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." He greeted.

"He's so… cute." I commented. "I want to hug him."

"Uh, hey. Bay-Baymax. I didn't know you were still… active." Hiro shrugged, ignoring my comment.

"I heard a sound of, distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked.

I stood behind Hiro as I knew Baymax was going to begin examining him.

"Oh I just stubbed my toe a little." Hiro answered. "I'm fine."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked, showing his pain scale on his stomach.

"A zero? I-I'm ok, really. Thanks. You can shrink now." Hiro said, standing from his spot on the bed. He began to walk towards Baymax as he bent down to try and help Hiro.

"Does it hurt when I, touch it?" Baymax asked, getting close to Hiro's foot. But Hiro continued to step away from him.

"No, no, no. It's ok. No-no touching, I-I'm fin-ah!" he shouted as he tripped over his tool box, and fell on top of me. I am very uncomfortable, not only because I am squished in a tight space, but because another at least 90 pounds is on top of me.

"Ow." I muttered. I could just barely see Baymax through Hiro's mass of hair.

"You have fallen." Baymax stated. I would assume he didn't even know I was underneath him. I'm not even sure.

"Ya think?" Hiro asked rhetorically.

"Get off of me please." I commanded sternly.

"Oh yeah, sure." Hiro replied. He grabbed the shelf and just before it fell I shouted, "No, no! Don't grab that!"

But I was too late. The figurines began falling off the shelf onto Hiro and I. At least I got to play a part in one of my favorite scenes in this movie.

"Ow."

"On a scale of 1-"

"Ow."

"On a scale of-"

"Ah!" Hiro shouted.

"Ow." I muttered.

"On a sca-"

"A-Oh!" Hiro cried.

"Agh!" I cried.

"On a scale of 1 to 10-"

"UGH!" Hiro groaned as the last, and largest figurine fell on top of us.

"OW!" I shouted, though it was muffled.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked.

"Zero." Hiro insisted.

"Nine." I squeaked. Hiro suddenly remembered I was underneath him, because then he jumped up, and some of the figurines came crashing down on my head.

"Ow." I whimpered.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked again.

"I'm good now…" I reassured him. "Just help me out of here."

Baymax picked me up, and continued the dialogue I knew from the movie. "It is alright to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain."

I jumped out of his arms, standing next to Hiro. "Wait, what?"

"I will scan you now." Baymax announced.

"Don't scan me." Hiro and I said simultaneously.

"Scan complete." Baymax announced again. I sighed in annoyance, while Hiro threw his hand in the air. "Unbelievable."

We both looked at Baymax, waiting for the diagnosis, but I already knew what it was.

"Both of you have sustained no injuries, however, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that your both experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis, puberty." Baymax diagnosed, holding up his finger.

"Whoa, what?" Hiro asked in shock.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, but I needed to act. Believe me, I already knew where I was in the stages of puberty.

Hiro chuckled in an embarrassed way. "Ok. Time to shrink now." He walked into Tadashi's side of the room to grab Baymax's charging station.

"Hiro, you should be expecting an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest, armpits, and-"

"No, no, no, no!" I shouted waving my hands around. "I already heard this stuff once Baymax! I DO NOT need to hear it again."

"Thank you! That's enough!" Hiro continued from his last statement. He pushed Baymax into the spot where his feet are supposed to go, and attempted to climb on top of him.

"Uh… Hiro, I don't think-"

"You may also experience strange and powerful new urges…" Baymax continued.

"Ok! Let's get you back in your luggage." He grunted as he tried to push Baymax down into the charging station.

"I cannot deactivate until you say, you are satisfied with your care." Baymax informed Hiro.

Hiro briefly paused. "Fine. I'm satisfied with my caa-whoa!" Hiro said as he lost his balance on top of Baymax and tumbled to the floor.

"Are you alright Hiro?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm…fine…" Hiro trailed off, focusing on something under the bed. Finally, the time has come.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He pulled his hoodie out from under the bed and pulled a microbot out of the pocket.

"Your microbot…" I trailed off. "It still works?"

"Yeah. But this doesn't make any sense." Hiro shook his head.

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for young adolescents flowering into adulthood." Baymax stated.

"No not that." Hiro replied. "It's attracted to the other microbots, but that's impossible. They were destroyed in the fire."

I watched as Hiro observed the microbot from inside the petri dish. Then he shrugged and walked over to his desk. "Dumb thing's broken."

Baymax picked up the petri dish and watched the direction of the microbot. "Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you uh… find out where it's trying to go." Hiro suggested sarcastically.

"Will that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?" Baymax asked.

"Uh-huh absolutely." I replied. I heard a little squeaking, then I heard the bell of the café. Finally, I heard Alexa walking up the stairs.

"Uh… guys? Did a giant white robot walk out of the café?" she asked. Hiro and I both looked up at each other, our faces mirroring the same expression.

"Baymax." We said in sync.

Hiro jumped out of his chair hoping to get a view of where Baymax had gone through his windows, while I ran down the stairs to slip on my sandals and put on my hoodie. I also quickly grabbed a hair-tie and swiftly put my hair up in a neat high ponytail.

I heard Hiro stomping down the stairs. He already had one and a half shoes on. How he's able to do that, I will never know. He still had his hoodie in his hand and quickly shouted "follow me!" to Alexa and I before running down the second flight of stairs.

We followed him and as he reached the bottom he had the rest of his jacket on. We were behind him as Aunt Cass turned around to see us all heading for the front door.

"Hiro?" she asked.

"H-Hey Aunt Cass!" he waved enthusiastically.

"Wow! You're up and…"

"Yep! I figured it was time." Hiro replied. I looked over Aunt Cass's shoulder to see Baymax just turning to corner, but we all kept a calm façade.

"Are you… registering for school?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh, yes. Thought about what you said… really inspired me." He continued, walking around to the other side of her so his back was facing the door. We did the same.

"And were coming so we can see what the school looks like. Right Kiki?" Alexa asked.

"Yep! That's what we're doing!" I agreed.

"Oh that's so great!" Aunt Cass said happily. She hugged Hiro as he tried to fumble for the doorknob but ended up failing at trying to find it without making it obvious.

"Uh-huh!"

"Yep."

"Ok, special dinner tonight! I'll whip up some chicken wings. You know, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb and blllargh…" she said then imitated having a numb face. She looked at Alexa and I, "Oh you both will love them!"

"Great!" Alexa and I replied in sync.

"Ok, sounds good." Hiro said, trying not to sound annoyed because we needed to go.

"Great!" Aunt Cass cheered. She grabbed the 3 of us and hugged us all. "Last hug."

We all gave her big smiles as she walked away. Just as she walked away, we threw the door open and bolted down the street at the fastest speed possible. We ran past people, cyclists, cars, and even the trolley.

"That way!" I shouted, pointing in the direction I had seen Baymax go.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted.

We crossed a crosswalk, and Hiro frantically turned his head in every direction, and I saw him on a trolley. "Look!"

"Wha? AH! Baymax!" Hiro shouted before running in the middle of the road, trying to pass cyclists that just kept coming. We followed Hiro to the bullet train station, and up the stairs, nearly tripping on our own feet.

There were so many people we ran past, all of the shouting "slow down!" or "how rude!" but we ignored them all. Hiro just continued to shout. "Baymax!"

After another 5 minutes of running, Hiro had led us to a rundown street, and then ran into the entrance of an alley. He slipped and slid into a bunch of boxes… and a cat, but he stood back up and ran in the other direction where we saw Baymax go. Finally, we ran down a flight of stairs and we saw Baymax, standing in front of a warehouse. We ran to him, panting in the process.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted.

We all came up to the white robot.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?" Hiro asked as he panted and rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

"Seriously… can't you understand sarcasm?" I added, panting.

"What is this thing?" Alexa asked, pretending as if she didn't know.

"That's Baymax, he's a robot… Tadashi made him." I explained quickly.

"I have found where your tiny robot wants to go." Baymax replied.

"I told you! It's not trying to-" Hiro trailed off, looking at the microbot in the petri dish that was moving towards the building.

Alexa and I looked at it as well. I walked towards the door and picked up the locked chain around the door handle. "Locked."

"There is a window." Baymax commented. We all looked in the direction he was looking to see an open window.

"Let's get up there." Alexa said, her dare-devil personality beginning to show.

"But how?" I asked.

Hiro looked at Baymax. "I've got an idea."

We followed him to the side of the ominous warehouse.

* * *

 **Here's one of 2 long chapters for you!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sophia

**Chapter 13: Sophia**

Alexa landed there too. SHE'S in San Fransokyo too. What's happening? What does this mean? Am I going to get sucked in too? She landed there a day before the fire, at least I think it was a day… maybe two.

It's been 3 days here, meaning its January 5th. Alexa and Kiki's moms are going to be here in two days, and the movie isn't even halfway through! I don't know how long it takes for them to make the suits and everything, possibly a week, considering all of the different shirts Hiro wears during that time. But then that only gives them a day here to get Alexa and Kiki back home before their moms figure out something is wrong!

Right now they're at the warehouse, and they're about to discover the mass-production of the microbots.

 _Hiro climbed up into the window, and pulled Alexa in first. Kiki began climbing up Baymax._

 _"_ _Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead-" Baymax began._

 _"_ _To bodily harm. I get it." Kiki replied, interrupting the robot. She stepped onto his head, and Hiro grabbed her arms, lifting her up into the window as well._

 _They all turned around to look at their surroundings, when they heard a squeaking sound coming from the window. They gasped and turned around to see Baymax stuck in the window._

 _"Oh no." Baymax said._

 _"Shh!" Hiro shushed him while waving his hands around. Kiki and Alexa watched from behind Hiro._

 _"Excuse me while I let out some air." Baymax said politely and he squeaked as his vinyl body let out the air. The 3 of them stared at him until he finished squeaking._

 _"Are you done?" Hiro asked._

 _"Yes." Baymax breathed, letting out the last of the air. Kiki sighed and she pulled him in the window. "It will take me a moment to re-inflate," Baymax stated, holding up one of his fingers._

 _"Fine… just keep it down." Kiki commanded and followed Hiro and Alexa, who had already begun heading down the stairs. Hiro and Alexa were following the microbot in the petri dish that was in Hiro's hands. The 3 of them turned the corner to see an open space with barrels and an illuminated glass box in the middle. They could see something moving, and the sound of a machine whirring._

 _Hiro walked back around the corner and grabbed a broom, while Kiki and Alexa watched him try to uselessly protect himself with it. As they walked close enough to the glass box to see was what behind the translucent glass, Hiro dropped the broom. Kiki looked at the board with all of the newspaper articles and logos. She snapped a picture, knowing she probably wouldn't get another chance to see this information._

 _Alexa walked around the box, trying to see inside clearly enough, even though she knew very well what was inside. Hiro briefly looked through the glass and then at the conveyor belt with his microbots sliding into a barrel._

 _"_ _Hiro? Aren't these your microbots?" Kiki asked, looking at the contents in the barrel._

 _Hiro looked at the microbots in the barrel, grabbing a handful and letting it slip through his fingers. Then he noticed the dozens of other barrels in front of them. "Someone's making more…"_

 _Alexa turned around to see the barrels full of microbots too. The 3 of them were so distracted that they didn't notice Baymax coming up behind them. Even Kiki and Alexa had forgotten he was going to come because they were trying to take in the surroundings they would most likely never see again._

 _"_ _Hiro?" Baymax had called through the silence in his monotone voice, making the 3 teenagers scream in sync. Kiki put her hand over her chest while Hiro voiced his fear._

 _"Dude! You gave me a heart attack!" he yelled._

 _"My hands are equipped with defibrillators." Baymax informed them, rubbing his hands together and creating a florescent blue glow. "Clear."_

 _"Stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression." Hiro explained._

 _Hiro heard a clattering coming from his jacket pocket, and realized it was his microbot. He pulled it out and saw it trying to jump out of the dish. Then they all heard the clattering sound of microbots. They all turned back around to see the microbots coming out of the barrels._

 _"_ _Let's go!" Alexa shouted, running away, and disappearing from Kiki and Hiro's sight._

 _"_ _Ahh!" Kiki screamed as the microbots began approaching them, slowly, but gradually. She and Hiro ran, but turned when they noticed the speed that Baymax was walking at._

 _"_ _Oh come on!" Hiro shouted._

 _"I am not fast." Baymax stated as the microbots continued to advance on them. Hiro ran back and grabbed the vinyl robot's arm, just as the microbots began to pick up speed and chase them._

 _"Yeah no kidding!" Hiro replied. Hiro, Kiki, and Baymax stood in front of the locked door of the warehouse. Hiro threw his body against it, but it did nothing._

 _"Kick it down!" Hiro said frantically. Baymax lifted his leg and hit the door._

 _"Punch it!" he shouted. Baymax punched the door with his inflated fist. Hiro groaned, panicked. "Do something!"_

 _"I'll do something, like run!" Kiki shouted in reply. She grabbed Hiro's arm, who grabbed Baymax's arm, and they ran through the warehouse, into the ducts, and flew up to the second floor when the microbots pushed them up. But they still hadn't shaken them off._

 _When they landed on the second floor, Hiro lifted the large arm that was draped over him to see a man in a kabuki mask controlling the microbots and was walking towards them. He immediately jumped up, pulled Kiki off the ground, and together they attempted to push Baymax out the window. But he got stuck._

 _Hiro and Kiki turned to see the masked man coming closer, and started pushing Baymax even harder._

 _"_ _Suck it in!" Hiro cried._

 _"_ _Come on!" Kiki added._

 _The next thing Hiro knew, he was outside holding onto Baymax's leg for dear life. But he didn't see Kiki._

 _"_ _Kiki!" he shouted._

 _Kiki heard his calls, but didn't reply. She was still inside, trying to push Baymax out of the window. The masked man got even closer, and even though she knew everything that was going on, she couldn't help but feel scared._

 _As streams of microbots headed straight for her, she jumped out of the way, allowing Baymax to be pushed out of the window. She heard Hiro scream as they fell and eventually landed on the ground. The masked man put his attention on her again, but before he could do anything, Kiki bravely made the decision to jump out of the window._

 _She screamed loudly as gravity took action and pulled her to the ground, landing on her left wrist. She whimpered in pain, but kept it to herself._

 _"_ _Kiki are you ok?" Alexa asked, concerned._

 _Kiki rolled over, trying not to let the pain from her wrist show on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _"_ _Dude! That was sick!" Hiro shouted in astonishment before realizing their situation. "We need to get out of here. Let's go!"_

 _Alexa grabbed Kiki's good wrist and helped her off the ground as Hiro grabbed Baymax's arm and they all ran out of the alley to the police station together._

I could only stare at the screen with my mouth open wide. I was trying hard not to freak out for 2 reasons. One, the concern for my friends' well-being, and two, the sick, awesome scene that just happened!

That's probably better than the original action scene to this movie!

I wonder what'll happen next. Oh well, I just have to keep watching.

* * *

 **Fun fact, the word count of this chapter is the same year I get out of high school... 2019. So far away...**

 **Also, I've been on YouTube WAYYYY too much lately, and I've discovered some newbies to the site that could get some fews!**

 **1\. Her name is Hannah and she lives in the UK. YouTube name: AntiHan  
channel/UCKvM7EmVn9zd_SX2IJhuUmg**

 **2\. Her name is Candice and she lives in the US. YouTube name: ellieisnotonline  
channel/UCSSyWBXMyojbUhDcA6s5qtA**

 **3\. His name is Nathan and he also lives in the UK. YouTube name: NathanMacgregor channel/UCpJ2LZUT0deSYD3SGL2TyFg/feed**

 **Check them out!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	14. Not An Update!

**This is NOT a story update.**

 **So recently I've joined a program that helps smaller YouTubers get more views and subscribers. After watching YouTube WAY too much recently, I've decided to help some of these smaller YouTubers.**

 **So I have 5 YouTubers that you guys should check out. And if you check them out, If you have an account on this website, I'll follow AND favorite you, and your stories. But subscribe to them in order to get my follow and favorite. When you have subscribed to them, PM me telling me that you did and I'll follow and favorite you and your stories!**

 **Here they are:**

 **Candice (ellieisnotonline) channel/UCSSyWBXMyojbUhDcA6s5qtA**

 **Hannah (AntiHan) channel/UCKvM7EmVn9zd_SX2IJhuUmg**

 **Ashlynn (Ashlynn Hughes) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Stephanie (Stephanie Pham) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Nathan (Nathan Macgregor) channel/UCpJ2LZUT0deSYD3SGL2TyFg**

 **Don't forget to Subscribe to them, or I will not follow or favorite you.**

 **If you're waiting for updates on my stories, as I am nearing the end of my Freshman year of high school, I have to study for exams, and over the summer I'm getting a job and doing a lot of volunteering and travel with my family, so please be patient for updates ok?**

 **Thanks for understanding, but don't worry, I WILL update as often as possible this summer. I PROMISE.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the chapters!**

 **~Kiki**


	15. Chapter 14: Hiro

**Chapter 14: Hiro**

After we ran from the alley, I led Kiki, Alexa, and Baymax to the police station. The girls were a little reluctant to go inside, but they still followed Baymax and I in anyway. I also noticed Kiki subconsciously grasping her wrist… I hope she's ok.

Anyway, I explained everything that happened to the officer at the front desk in order to file a report, but he didn't believe me.

"So let me get this straight. A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Microbots!" I corrected him, showing him the petri dish with the microbot in my hands.

He looked disinterested. "Microbots."

"Yeah. He was controlling them telepathically, with a neurocranial transmitter!" I exclaimed, pointing to my forehead, but I guess he didn't know what that was, because he still didn't believe me.

"So Mr. Kabuki used ESP to attack you, those girls, and balloon man?" the officer clarified, unhelpfully if I may add.

The officer was about to ask another question, when the sound of air hissing came from Baymax. All of us watched him tape up his arm.

"Did you file a report when your miniature bots were stolen?" the officer asked as he pushed the tape closer to Baymax.

I ran my hands through my hair. "No! I thought they were all destroyed! Look. We know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there. Baymax, tell him!" I commanded.

"Yes officer. He is telling the truuuuuuth." Baymax slurred, and looked as if he were going to collapse.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. I had never seen him this way before.

"LLLOOOOWWW BAAAATTTTTERRRRYYYY." Baymax hiccupped and laughed.

"Whoa… whoa try to keep it together man." I said calmly, trying to help Baymax.

"I'm healthcare, your personal Baymax companion." Baymax continued to slur.

"Kid? Why don't we call your parents and get them down here to retrieve you." the officer suggested as he turned around to pull out a clipboard.

"What?" I asked. I immediately began pushing Baymax out of the building, and the girls followed suit. There was no way he was going to call Aunt Cass, because… I have no clue how she would react to this… even though we did nothing wrong.

"We have to get him home to his charging station." I told Kiki and Alexa before turning back to Baymax. "Can you walk?"

"I will scan you now scan complete!" Baymax slurred and hiccupped, "Healthcare." Then he fell on the ground.

"Guess not." Kiki answered.

"Come on Hiro, we need to get him back to the café." Alexa reminded me. I nodded and she helped me get Baymax up while Kiki… continued to hold her wrist. Something's definitely wrong with it.

"Kiki are you ok?" I asked. She turned her head to face me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" I asked.

"Nothing." She insisted.

"Let me grab it." I replied suddenly.

"What?"

"Let me grab it. If there's nothing wrong with it, it shouldn't hurt if I grab it." I explained.

Kiki looked guilty for a moment before confessing. She sighed. "Fine. When I jumped out the window I landed on my wrist…"

"Kiki! Why did you tell us?" Alexa shrieked.

"We needed to report the masked man! Not that it would've really mattered anyway, but still!"

"Your wrist is more important than the masked man." I told her. Her eyes widened before she said "Baymax can fix it later," and continued walking without a word.

Alexa and I walked together as Kiki walked a few paces ahead. As Baymax stumbled in between us, I heard Alexa mumble "Kiki… stubborn as always."

So she's acted like this before. Wow… I never I realized how stubborn I am. Takes one to know one I guess.

Anyway, we continued to walk down the busy streets of San Fransokyo with a drunk robot. It took us all day to walk across town with Baymax, and by the time we got back to the café, it was dark outside, but the horizon was illuminated with the lights coming from the heart of San Fransokyo.

Aunt Cass had already closed the café for the day, so we had to go through the back door, which led directly into our house. With Baymax being moderately loud and very clumsy, this is definitely going to be a challenge. I opened the door, and looked around before opening it all the way to let Kiki, Alexa, and Baymax inside. Baymax, which was almost completely deflated, stumbled into the doorway, and I quietly closed the door behind me and I grabbed Baymax's arm before he walked down the stairs into the café.

Kiki and Alexa already began their trek up the stairs but waited for me, out of Aunt Cass's sight.

"If Aunt Cass asks, we were at school all day, got it?" I told everyone, but mainly told that to Baymax, since I'm pretty sure Kiki and Alexa remembered where we told Aunt Cass we were going this morning. They nodded.

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax whisper-shouted.

"Shh! You can't say those things in front of Aunt Cass!" I scolded him, hoping Aunt Cass hadn't heard that.

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax whispered. He bumped into the wall, which caught Aunt Cass's attention from upstairs.

"Hiro? Are you guys home?" Aunt Cass shouted.

"Yeah Aunt Cass! It's us!" Kiki shouted.

I decided to leave Baymax to trek the stairs himself while the girls and I greeted Aunt Cass.

We reached the top of the staircase, and Aunt Cass greeted us over the counter. "Hey guys! Ooh! Look at you! My little college genius!"

"Aunt Cass…" I complained, embarrassed. Kiki and Alexa giggled.

"You're all just in time. The wings are almost done." Aunt Cass replied, ignoring my comment.

"WWWWWWWIIIIINNNNNGGGGGSSSSSS!" Baymax shouted suddenly jumping all the way to the top of the stairs. He started flailing around, so I pushed him done, mumbling, "Will be quiet?!"

Thankfully, Aunt Cass had thought we shouted that, so she replied from the sink, "Yeah wings! Whee!"

When her back was turned, the three of us worked together to try and get Baymax up the stairs to his charging station. But Aunt Cass had started setting the table, so we had to run back and forth, and eventually, we got up to my room.

Then I heard Aunt Cass say, "Ok… Tell me everything."

I ran back down the stairs with Alexa to think of a good excuse, while Kiki struggled to get Baymax into his charging station. "Well you see, since we both registered so late we've got a lot of work to catch up on."

We all heard a thump coming from my room.

"What was that?" Aunt Cass asked, looking at the ceiling as if she could see through it.

"Uh… Mochi!" Alexa and I shouted at the same time.

"Oh, that darn cat!" I continued. I felt something rubbing against my leg, and of course, Mochi decided to show up. I picked him up and was about to toss him up the stairs, but Alexa snatched him away and quietly ran up to my room.

"Ok. But at least take some food for the road." she said, handing me a plate.

"Ok." I replied, even though I really had no intention to eat it.

"Oh! And tell Kiki and Alexa if they want some, it's down here." Aunt Cass reminded me.

"Alright." I replied, walking up the stairs with my plate. When I reached the top step, I placed the plate of food on the table, and I helped Kiki get Baymax into his charging station so he could fix her wrist. Alexa sat on my beanbag chair petting Mochi, until he jumped out of her arms and ran down the stairs.

"Your wrist is only sprained." I heard Baymax tell Kiki. He wrapped it to keep it set in place, and I jumped onto my bed to look at the ceiling, only to end up pulling the microbot from earlier out of my pocket.

"This doesn't make any sense…" I muttered to myself. I dropped my hand onto my stomach and closed my eyes. The room was quiet for a minute before Baymax broke it.

"Tadashi." He said monotonously.

My eyes snapped open. Alexa was sitting rigid in the beanbag chair, and Kiki shot her head up at Baymax's statement. I sat up.

"What?" I asked.

"Tadashi." He repeated, looking past the paper barrier into Tadashi's side of the room.

I sighed sadly and stood up, walking over to the barrier. "Tadashi's gone."

"When will he return?" Baymax continued to question.

"He's dead Baymax." I answered quietly, closing the barrier. I turned to see Kiki looking down at her lap, biting her lip. Alexa stood from the beanbag chair and sat next to her.

"Tadashi was in excellent health. With a proper diet and excersice, he should've lived a long life." Baymax countered.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, walking to my desk chair. "He should've. But there was a fire, and now he's gone."

"He sacrificed his life to try to save that professor…" Alexa finished.

"Uh-huh." Kiki agreed, and I sensed a little bitterness in her voice.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax replied.

"No." I suddenly said, turning to face Baymax. "People keep saying he's not really gone, as long as we remember him… but it still hurts…"

"I see no evidence of physical injury." Baymax stated, tilting his head.

"It's a different kind of hurt Baymax." Kiki replied.

"Like… an emotional kind." Alexa added.

Baymax was silent for a moment before stepping out of his charging station. "You are my patients. I would like to help."

"You can't fix this one buddy." I replied, spinning the chair back around to face the black computer screen. To be honest, the black screen was brighter than my mood. I heard a sound behind me, and when I spun around, I saw Baymax with his hand on my old unplugged monitor, but the screen was flashing with facts about medical things.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked.

"I am downloading a database on personal loss… database downloaded." Baymax answered. "Treatments include, contact with friends and, loved ones. I am contacting your friends now."

"No! No! No! d-don't do that!" I stammered, standing up from my chair.

"You're friends have been contacted." Baymax replied, ignoring me.

"Unbelievable." We all sighed in unison. Creepy… Alexa and Kiki stood up from the bed and walked over to Baymax and I, and Baymax wrapped his balloon arms around the three of us.

"What are you doing now?" Kiki asked.

"Other treatments include, compassion, and physical reassurance. You will be alright. There, there," Baymax replied as he lightly tapped the tops of mine and Kiki's head.

The girls giggled. "Thank you, Baymax." They said.

Baymax released us all from the hug.

"I am sorry about the fire." Baymax apologized.

"It's ok. It was an accident." Kiki answered softly.

"Unless…unless it wasn't." I muttered in realization as I walked over to the bed and picked the microbot up.

"Hiro?" Alexa asked in a confused tone.

"The s-showcase. That guy in the mask stole my microbots," I explained. "… and then he set the fire to cover his tracks."

"You're right." Alexa replied. Kiki said nothing.

"He's responsible for Tadashi," I said angrily, pounding my fists on the desk. "We have to catch that guy."

"I am all for this! Let's go!" Alexa shouted excitedly. As if she knew what I was thinking of…

"I don't know…" Kiki trailed off uncertainly.

"C'mon Kiki! It'll be fun, hopefully…" Alexa tried to convince, nudging Kiki's shoulder.

"Just let me think about it."

"Sure thing." I replied. Kiki flashed me a small grateful smile before walking down the stairs, leaving Alexa, Baymax, and I.

"Let's go to the garage and I'll explain what we're going to do." I quickly told Alexa, and she helped me get Baymax back down the stairs into the garage.


	16. Goodbye

Hello . Wow, it's been a while since I've written on this website, and I apologise.

I do have a confession to make to you all.

I don't write Big Hero 6 Fanfiction anymore. Yes, I still read it, however my obsession with Dan and Phil quickly took over my obsession with Big Hero 6. Don't get me wrong, Big Hero 6 is still my all time favourite Disney movie, but I'm just not very into writing fanfiction about it anymore.

My obsession with Dan and Phil is different from my BH6 obsession. For starters, they are real people, and I'm able to meet them, as opposed to the characters of a Disney movie.

I've seen Dan and Phil's live theatrical stage show, and since then my obsession has... exploded.

And I guess you could say that I've started writing fanfiction about the world of Dan and Phil.

With that being said, I've made the decision to post any and all Big Hero 6 fanfiction files on my computer for you to read, from the old version of the "Journey to Another Dimension" series, to some that I never posted...

As of July 19, 2016, This account is now inactive. I may be on my page every once in a while to answer PM's, so if you have questions or things to say, well I'll talk to you there.

Some people may think that this is because I'm afraid or... upset about the criticism that I have gotten, and that's not the case at all. When I got my first hate comment, I took it as a tip to improve my stories, and I did. But giving actual threats such as 'i hope that a mad gunman shoots you and your entire school' is completely uncalled for.

I'm not afraid of these threats. I've definitely seen a lot worse, and it doesn't scare me.

I'm very confident with my writing skills. Sure it may not be as good as some, but at least I'm trying my hardest.

With that being said, I say my final goodbyes.

If you are a fan of Dan and Phil and would like to see my stories about the world of Dan and Phil, I'll link my wattpad account. **user/ellieisnotonline**

Those who have given me such nice reviews and have been incredibly supportive of my decisions, thank you so much.

~This is Kiki Anderson, signing off for the last time. •


End file.
